Sailor Gaea
by riven-del
Summary: AU Starts after the defeat of Galaxia SM and after X-day G . Abused by her fellow Senshi, Usagi meets a new friend, who is the daughter of Cronos's Surpreme Commander and is the new Sailor Senshi of Earth.
1. Alone

Rhia had left her high school graduation before anyone could notice her leaving.

_Mom, Dad, and Koto are probably celebrating right now not even noticing I'm gone,_ she thought darkly as she rode alone in the sedan to the international airport. She knew they wouldn't miss her; there was one other particular person she knew damn well wouldn't miss her. _Goodbye forever Scott because I'm never coming back._

* * *

"She's gone?" asked a dark haired boy. Scott Eagle didn't know the love of his life was leaving America, let alone today. Right now, Rhia's mother gave him a cold glare that spoke how much she hated him for what he'd done.

"Yes, she's gone you blithering idiot," the older woman snapped at him. "And if I were you, I'd forget any ideas of getting back together with her. If you were a real friend to her then this wouldn't have happened!" With that she walked off to rejoin her son and husband.

His friends called out to him telling him to join them, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

_Why did I do it? _

* * *

Fred'rich von Purgstall, Fourth Zoalord of Cronos' Council of Twelve and Overlord of the Japanese Section, sat alone in Cloud Gate's command post wondering what his new apprentice would be like. He would be mentoring Alkanphel's daughter, whom was spoken highly of throughout Cronos thanks to her parents and her intellect.

Everyone on Earth knew of Alkanphel's twin children after X-day, and all of the Council was curious as to what their Supreme Commander's son and daughter were like. From what Fred'rich gathered, the son was brawny and more athletic than academic. The daughter, on the other hand, was very intelligent and creative if her prize winning art pieces were anything to go by. The twins were polar opposites of each other in a way. He didn't know how he landed himself the honor of mentoring Alkanphel's daughter, but he had to admit he was anxious to meet the young woman.

The command post's door opened and a young woman walked in. If there was one word he would use to describe her, Fred'rich would say she was beautiful; her short hair shone like starlight, she was well built and fit and her clothes were well kept. However, it was her eyes that caught his attention. Those sapphire cat eyes spoke of a deep loneliness and sadness he never expected to see, yet it appeared that she did not seek pity from anyone. This had to be her, the daughter of Alkanphel.

"Rhiannon Maaka requesting permission to take the position of Apprentice Zoalord," said she with no real emotion in her voice.

"You may, Lady Maaka," he replied and noticed her hands clench into fists.

"Please do not call me Lady," she requested. "Just Miss Maaka will do."

"As you wish." _What on Earth has she gone through to be like this?_

* * *

Elsewhere in Tokyo, another troubled girl walked to her usual hang out: an arcade called the Crown Game Center. The odango hair styled blond went up to the counter and plopped down onto a stool.

"Hey, Usagi!" the manager greeted her with his usual cheerfulness. "What's got you down?"

"My friends," the girl mumbled and the man's smile faded. "I'm tired of them treating me like trash, Motoki-kun. Why do they have to be so mean?"

Motoki patted her back wishing he knew what to say to her. Things between Usagi, her friends, and her boyfriend were rolling downhill the past few months since the defeat of Galaxia and when Usagi revealed to him her big secret that not even her family knew. Motoki was like an older brother to her, and seeing her like this upset him.

* * *

Rhia laid on her new bed in her quarters in Cloud Gate that night just staring at the ceiling.

_Goodbye America, hello Japan,_ she thought as she wondered what her brother was up to. _Being Dr. Barcas's apprentice, he's probably sitting back enjoying the life equivalent of a Zoalord._ With that, she rolled over to her side and fell asleep.

Little did she know that in the next week her life would drastically change in more ways than she could imagine.


	2. Worlds Collide

Lord Purgstall had almost ordered Rhiannon to explore a part Tokyo the next morning stating that she needed to know the people she would someday rule over. She didn't complain; honestly, she was hoping she'd be able to see Tokyo when her training would allow.

People didn't notice there being a future Zoalord among them, and Rhia was grateful for this. Currently she was wondering down a street taking in the sights and sounds. Occasionally she would peer into a shop before continuing her exploration of the city. Already she wanted to spend some money, but held back due to her lack of funds. Then, she came upon a familiar sight sometime in the afternoon.

_An arcade?_ she thought looking at the sign that said _Crown Game Center_. _Sweet!_

She entered and noticed that there was also a nicely sized snack bar nestled in the place as well. At the counter a man wearing an apron was serving a blond girl with a strange two pig tail buns hair style. Rhia decided to sit at the counter next to the girl.

"Hello," the man said to her. "Are you new here?"

"Yes sir," she replied politely. "Can I get something to eat?"

"Sure," he handed her a menu. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just a glass of water for now, please."

He got her her drink and said, "Let me know when you're ready to order." After that he walked off to serve other customers.

"Are you new around here?" the odango girl asked.

"I'm from America if that answers your question," she replied without looking up from the menu.

"Wow," said the girl. "So, what brings you to Japan? Are you studying abroad?"

"No, I graduated from high school recently and my parents thought it would be a good change of pace for me to come live with a friend for a while." It wasn't an entire lie; her father—whom hadn't been seen for years—noticed his daughter's depression and upon learning the cause and source of said depression thought it best for her to go somewhere entirely new.

* * *

Usagi saw the sadness in the new girl's eyes. Not only sadness, but a deep loneliness accompanied it.

"Do you have any friends back home?" Usagi asked the girl.

"No, not really." She could hear the sad tone underlying her voice at this point. "My looks freaked a lot of people out when I was young, so everyone just stayed away from me."

"Well, I'm not freaked out," said Usagi with a smile. "In fact, I think you look cool."

The girl looked at her with a great deal of surprise and then relief.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Totally," she gave the girl a thumbs up, knowing she had made her happy even though she wasn't smiling. "By the way, what's your name? Mine's Tskino Usagi."

"I'm Maaka Rhiannon, but you can call me Rhia."

* * *

She didn't know why she trusted this Usagi enough to tell her her name in a crowded public place such as an arcade, but the aura Usagi gave off put her at ease.

"Maaka Rhiannon?" a new voice suddenly cut in and the relaxed feeling vanished. "As in the daughter of a Cronos general Rhiannon?"

Rhia turned around and saw four new girls standing behind her and Usagi. One had short blue hair, another had long raven hair, another had long blond hair, and the last had brown hair pulled up into a pony tail and she was built like an Amazon.

"What are you doing sitting with this meatball head?" said raven girl. "I hope she's not annoying you like the brat she is."

During this, Usagi's smile evaporated and the raven girl's attitude made Rhia dislike the new girl before her.

"At least she's more civilized than your sorry ass," Rhia remarked drawing gasps from the other three girls and Usagi's jaw dropped. "You know Miss Raven? If you want to get on a person's good side you should probably change your attitude before trying to talk to said person."

"Uh, Rei," the man from earlier returned and got between the two girls, "could you not start a fight, especially with someone that could break every bone in your arm and get away with it."

"I take it she's the hot head of the group?" Rhia asked Usagi.

"Hot head!?" Rei screeched and the Amazon gripped her arm.

"You know they're right, Rei," said the Amazon. "Besides, you didn't exactly give her a good first impression."

"If she wants to hang out with the klutz brat, then let her," the blond said in a haughty tone.

"How about you four bugger off before I rearrange your faces," Rhia said and noticed the detached tone in voice that signaled she was beyond pissed and ready to pound them into the ground. The three with the cool heads got the message and dragged the raven girl out of the building before things got ugly. "I've been here a day and already I've got some enemies."

Rhia turned around in her seat and said, "Can I have a chocolate milk shake, please?"

"S-sure," the man said and rushed off to get her order.

"I hate it when I lose my cool like that," she groaned with a sigh.

"I take it you've dealt with a lot of bullies before?" asked Usagi.

"More than I care to recount. Were those girls your friends?"

Usagi looked downwards and away before saying, "I guess so. I don't think I can call them friends with the way they've been treating me the past few months."

Rhia didn't comment.

* * *

Back in Cloud Gate, the fourth Zoalord found himself thinking of his apprentice.

_I hope she's enjoying herself,_ he thought. _She's been out for hours now in the Jubaan district._ When he thought of that district he remembered something. _Damn it all! I forgot to give her the card! Alkanphel wanted her to update her wardrobe today._

Just then one of the computer monitors changed to a video footage of Rhia's progress.

_Looks like she's made a friend already,_ he smiled at the image of Rhia and another girl walking side by side past a park.

* * *

Usagi and Rhia were walking and talking, already forming a friendship. They talked about their likes, dislikes, and even exchanged a few stories about themselves. They were walking past the park when they stopped.

"Huh?" said Rhia aloud.

"What is it?" asked Usagi, feeling a youma nearby.

"I sense something bad is near—" An explosion cut her off and a youma appeared. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a youma! Run!" Usagi tried to grab Rhia's hand, but the girl charged at the youma attacking people. Not sure what to do, Usagi dived into the bushes and said, "**Moon Eternal Power! Make up!**"

* * *

"Hey, Ugly!" Rhia shouted before punching the youma in the face and sending it back a few feet. "I'm your target now!"

"Get back!" someone shouted from behind her. She turned and saw Japan's local heroine standing before her. "Leave this to me!"

"How about we tag team and get rid of it together?" suggested Rhia. "Two's better than one, right Sailor Moon?"

"Okay, but be careful."

The youma was upon Rhia and got a nasty surprise when she easily stopped it with just her bare hands. Before it could do anything, she hoisted it in the air and slammed it on its back creating a modest sized crater in the ground. She looked up and heard Sailor Moon gasp in shock.

"What is it?" she asked not realizing that a mark was glowing on her forehead. Seizing the opportunity, the youma tossed Rhia across the park and into the trunk of a tree.

Rhia shook her head, shaking of the pain from nearly breaking an entire tree, when a ball of light appeared before her and then a weird stick appeared. The stick was a light blue color and a round crystal was nested on top with the symbol of Earth glowing in it. On instinct, she reached out and took it.

"_Follow your heart, little one,_" a voice said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"_Raise that stick and shout Gaea Crystal Power._"

"Whatever you say, Imaginary Voice." She raised the stick up and shouted, "**Gaea Crystal Power! Make up!**" In a flash of light her civilian clothes were replaced with a fuku with a light blue skirt. Her choker, earrings, and tiara were also light blue. To add to it, a giant war hammer appeared in her hands with carvings of vines and the symbol of Earth.

The youma, upon seeing the new Sailor Senshi, charged at her and got clobbered by said Senshi's hammer.

"You're pretty dumb to attack a girl with a _giant hammer_, you know?" the new warrior said. "Hit it, Sailor Moon!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Sailor Moon got her scepter out and said, "**Silver Moon Kiss**!" In a flash of pink, the youma turned into dust and the park was restored to its previous state before the youma attack.

"You're a Sailor Senshi, Rhia?" asked Sailor Moon catching Rhia by surprise.

"Usagi-chan is that you?"

Both Senshi undid their transformations just as four more Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen appeared.


	3. New Addition

"What's going on?" demanded the red Senshi, Mars.

"And why are _you_ a Senshi?" the yellow Senshi, Venus, demanded as well.

"In order: a youma attacked and I became Sailor Gaea, and I'm a Senshi because Gaea chose me, Aino Minako," said Rhia. "Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Chiba Mamoru, why don't you all undo your transformations so we can talk equally."

All of them were shocked, but they returned to their civilian forms before bombarding the new Senshi with a million questions.

"How did you know our names?" asked a still shocked Ami.

"Gaea told me; I am her champion and avatar after all."

"The _planet_ told you? No way!" Rei scoffed.

"She's telling the truth, Rei," two cats, one white, one black, with crescent moon symbols on their heads, appeared. The white cat continued, "Her patron, Gaea, can speak with her since she is her champion. If you all were on your individual planets you would hear your patrons too."

"Artemis and Luna, advisors of the Sailor Senshi, correct?" asked Rhia.

"Correct, Lady Rhiannon," Luna, the black cat, replied.

"Wait, how are you the champion of Earth?" asked Mamoru. "I'm the Prince of Earth."

"Correction, you are Prince of Elysian, which is a different world," Rhia corrected him. "You rule the realm of dreams; this is the mortal realm, which my father rules."

"I thought you looked familiar!" exclaimed Luna. "You're Alkanphel's daughter, aren't you?"

"That is correct," a male voice said and a man in an off white suite step out of the evening shadows. Rhia turned and knelt before him. "There is no need for formalities at this time, my little daughter Rhiannon."

"Yes, Father," she got up.

"Lord Alkanphel," the two cats and Usagi knelt. The other Senshi and the Earth Prince didn't. "It's been a long time," said Luna.


	4. Unfavored

**Riven-del:** Thanks for the reviews! And to those that want to see the five baakas humiliated, I hope you will be happy with this chapter!

* * *

"Oh, so now Daddy shows up to fight your battles, huh Ms. Earth Senshi?" said Rei in the most hateful tone Usagi heard yet.

That was a mistake. Rhia was directly in front of her before she could blink and was hoisted into the air by the collar of her blouse. All the other four could do was exclaim in surprise and confusion she had moved that fast.

"I fight my own battles, Mars," again Rhia used her detached voice. "Now, either you pull your head out of your ass or I _will_ take away your powers as Senshi of Mars."

Rei scoffed. "You can't do that!"

"Actually, Rei, she can," Luna informed them all. "We all do reside on her patron's planet; so long as we all live here, the Senshi of Gaea can either restrict or completely take away your powers, including yours Mamoru."

"What Luna means is that you all," Rhia glared at each of the four Senshi and Prince around her, "are at _mine_ and _Gaea's_ mercy so long as you reside on this planet. As it is, you five are not in Gaea's favor for what you have been doing to Usagi these past few months since Galaxia's defeat."

"What we've been doing?" asked Mamoru.

"I was wondering why Gaea wanted to awaken her avatar now," Alkanphel said aloud. "You five have been neglecting your duties in protecting Princess Serenity, and from the hickey on your neck, I'd say that Endymion has been unfaithful to her as well."

"What?!" Usagi looked closely at her supposed fiancé and saw the hickey too. At this point, Rhia put Rei back on her feet and stood back.

Rhia closed her eyes and somehow reverted to her Senshi form. When she opened her eyes again, the five before her knew they were no longer dealing with the new soldier but Gaea herself. Her sapphire cat eyes were now glowing pure white, and Gaea spoke through her.

"_For neglecting your duties,_" the patron declared, "_I hereby restrict your powers, Senshi of my grandchildren, and take away your powers and title, Endymion, for your adultery._"

She raised her war hammer and an orb of light appeared above it. Four black ribbons flew out and wrapped around the disgraced Senshis' necks. Mamoru screamed in agony as his powers were taken from him in a flash of gold light.

"_Until you redeem yourselves,_" the ancient patron continued, "_you four will be reduced to the powers you first awakened with. Endymion, you are forever disgraced and are no longer Prince of Elysian._"

The light in her eyes and her fuku faded instantly with the orb of light, and Alkanphel had to catch his daughter before she crumpled. Holding the now unconscious Rhia, he turned and asked Luna, "Is there a way for Rhia to get in contact with Usagi later?"

Luna back flipped in the air and a Communicator appeared. It appeared to be a watch with Sailor Gaea's symbol on it.

"She can use this," Luna told him as he picked it up. "It's the best way to get in touch with us, and it is a secure link. No one and nothing can pick up what is being said through these unless they have one themself."

"Very well. She will be in touch with you tomorrow." With that the Supreme Commander teleported away with Rhia in his arms.

Usagi, Luna, and Artemis made themselves scarce before the five unfavored Senshi and Prince regained their senses. Once she and the cats reached her home and were in the privacy of her bedroom, she asked, "What's going to happen now? Will I be flying solo?"

"Not entirely solo," Artemis reassured her. "There are the Outer Senshi, and also Sailor Gaea when her duties to her father don't get in the way."

"We need to call a meeting with them tomorrow," said Luna. "They need to know that four of their comrades have enraged our sheltering patron."

Agreeing to that, Usagi fell asleep while the two cats contacted the Outers to meet them at the park tomorrow afternoon.


	5. Meeting Comrades

Alkanphel had just tucked Rhiannon into her bed back in Cloud Gate when the Communicator she received went off. He opened it up and Luna's face popped up.

"Lord Alkanphel," the cat said respectfully. "Is Rhiannon still asleep?"

"Yes, and I doubt she'll be awake until morning," he replied. "Why do you ask? Has something happened?"

"No, Artemis and I are just calling a meeting with the Outer Senshi tomorrow and would like to introduce her to the Senshi that are still loyal to the Princess. Could you have her contact us tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll let her know when she wakes up."

"Alright. Luna out."

He closed the device and laid it on Rhia's night stand. He then kissed his daughter's brow and said, "Sweet dreams, Rhia-chan." With that he left her dark room and was almost immediately confronted by one of his loyal Zoalord sons, Fred'rich von Purgstall.

"You failed to mention your daughter was a Sailor Senshi," the fourth Zoalord said in a low tone trying not to awaken the exhausted child.

"I didn't know she was a Senshi before tonight," Alkanphel told him and they began to walk down the hall away from Rhia's quarters. "And I should warn you: she'll wake up around late morning tomorrow. She exhausted herself transforming twice in a short span of time."

"I saw it, and the Zoanoid that watched for me doesn't remember the event."

"That was my doing. It would be best if we keep this a secret from the Council and public for now, especially her brother. She has enough on her plate without her brother teasing her about her new duties or whatnot."

"You sound disappointed in your son, my Lord."

"I expected him to treat her better than he did. I had thought he would be her brother and not one of the many bullies she had to deal with on a regular basis."

"She was bullied by her brother?!" Purgstall was shocked to learn this. One would think that twins would look after each other, not bully their twin.

"Yes, and I hope Hamilcar can bring some sense into that boy before I have to deny him the right to become a Zoalord."

"He'll come around eventually," his loyal son tried to sound reassuring.

"I really doubt it will happen," he told Fred'rich and left the stunned Zoalord behind.

* * *

Usagi, after getting another detention for being late, ran as fast as she could to the park the next afternoon. Though she was nearly three minutes late, the Outer Senshi had yet to show up, but Rhia was there waiting for her.

"Hey, Usagi-chan," the new Senshi greeted her as she gulped down water from a nearby fountain. "What's this meeting about?"

"We're meeting to update the Outer Senshi of what happened yesterday," said Luna as she jumped up to Rhia's lap. "Since they are still loyal and trustworthy, we thought it best for them to meet you."

"I understand," she began to pet Luna and the cat purred. Artemis joined them and Rhia scratched behind his ears. Usagi joined them on the bench and Luna prowled over to her. "Oh, Usagi-chan? Do you wanna go shopping with me after the meeting? Dad wants me to update my wardrobe."

"Sure," said Usagi, excited that she would get to go shopping with her new friend.

"Do we get to come along?" a very feminine voice asked and Usage catapulted off the bench.

"Michiru! Haruka! Setsuna, and Hotaru!"

"Hi, Usagi!" the little girl, Hotaru, greeted happily. Rhia stood up with Artemis in her arms. "Who's your new friend?"

"Everyone, meet Maaka Rhiannon," said Luna, "the newest Senshi, Sailor Gaea."

"Sailor Gaea?" asked the sea green haired woman, Michiru.

"What happened to Mamoru being Earth's prince?" asked the masculine woman, Haruka.

"He is the Prince of Elysian, which is the realm of dreams," said the older woman, Stetsuna.

"He _was_ a prince until yesterday," said Rhia.

"What happened?" asked a surprised sea Senshi.

Artemis and Luna told them what transpired the past few months leading up to what happened the previous evening, then the youma attack, and finally Gaea's punishment for the four Senshi and former Prince. The four Outer Senshi remained quiet during the cats' narration.

"I'm surprised Sailor Gaea has been called upon now," said Setsuna.

"Why are you surprised, Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru.

"Because it means that the First Mother, Gaea, has sensed a permanent change in the future," the guardian of time explained. "Chibiusa still exsists, but Crystal Tokyo is gone."


	6. Friendly Shopping

"How is Crystal Tokyo gone?" asked a confused and shocked Usagi. She couldn't believe that the future utopia could have just vanished in such a short time. "Is it because of the past few months?"

"Galaxia was never meant to invade this world," explained Setsuna, "but the course of history kept changing since Chibiusa first visited the present. They were slight changes until the Galaxia incident started, and then the future went black for some time until the situation was resolved. Since we all were revived, Crystal Tokyo slowly faded away until it no longer existed."

"So this Crystal Tokyo is gone because of what Galaxia did?" asked Rhia.

"That combined with the sudden change in the Inner Senshi's attitude towards the Princess and Mamoru's sudden adultery act is the entire cause," the oldest Senshi corrected her.

The other three Outer Senshi looked troubled, wondering if they had somehow changed like their disgraced comrades.

"It wasn't a sudden change in the Inner Senshi," Rhia suddenly said. "Gaea tells me that those four have always been disrespectful to Usagi, but she didn't expect Mamoru to suddenly betray her. I think something happened to him while Galaxia held his star seed, but it wouldn't be worth trying to fix if the future is permanently changed like Setsuna-san said."

"You truly are this world's champion if Gaea is truly speaking to you," said Setsuna. A moment passed by and also a silent understanding between the oldest and the newest soldiers. "I suppose we should get to know you better since you'll be fighting with us now."

"I guess we're all going shopping then," Rhia smiled for the first time since she arrived in Japan.

* * *

The Senshi dragged Rhia all through the Jubaan Shopping District and each had accumulated several bags of clothes and other things that the newest addition to the team bought. There was a slight problem with getting all the stuff back to Rhia's quarters in Cloud Gate, but a portal courtesy of a certain time keeper solved that little problem. So after dropping off their spoils, they teleported out of Cloud Gate and decided to eat dinner at a restaurant.

"It's a good thing Chiba isn't here, otherwise I would pound his sorry butt into the ground," said Haruka as the six women enjoyed their meal.

"Now, now, love," said Michiru rubbing her lover's arm affectionately. "Let's just relax and have a good time."

From the way the two women acted around each other today, Rhia could deduce that Haruka and Michiru were girlfriends.

"As it is, I myself was very tempted to do the same yesterday," said Rhia, receiving an approving smirk from the butch.

"I like you already, kiddo."

* * *

Purgstall really didn't know what to expect when he walked into Rhiannon's room later that evening. He certainly didn't expect two foot mounds of empty shopping bags folded neatly next to her trash can.

"I take it you and your new friends had a ball today?" asked the Zoalord as his apprentice finished putting her new clothes away. Several books lined the once empty shelves with a few plush dolls. Her night stand had a purple lamp on it now with a new alarm clock, and he noticed a little craft box hidden away at the base of the night stand.

"Yes sir," the young lady replied. "I'll look like an Apprentice Zoalord now."

They chuckled at her little joke for a moment.

"We'll start your training tomorrow morning," he said. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yes sir."

The older Zoalord exited the girl's room already holding high expectations of her for the next day.


	7. Adjusting and Planning

**Riven-del:** Thank you to all the reviewers and patient readers! This story has gotten over 100 views and I've decided to continue this story longer than I originally planned. Again, thank you all, and enjoy!

* * *

It had been a week since Mamoru and the Inner Scouts were punished. The disgraced Prince appeared to no longer care about Usagi, but the Inners all convened at the shrine to discuss what happened and what they were going to do.

"We've really changed, haven't we?" asked Makoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Minako. "How have we changed?"

"Well, we've always teased Usagi for a number of things, but it was all in good sisterly humor. The past few months since the battle with Galaxia, we've treated her like trash. It's like something broke in all of us when our star seeds were taken and we were revived."

Minako hung her head, digesting what her Amazon sized friend said.

"She's right," said Ami. "We stepped all over her like a welcome mat."

"Why didn't we see this sooner?" asked Rei in a calm yet guilty tone. "We were her close friends, and we just suddenly stab her in the back. What happened?"

"I wished I knew, but more importantly how are we to redeem ourselves?" Minako pointed out. "How do we change back to the friends she needs and prove that we are loyal?"

None of the girls knew how to answer that, but when they all went to sleep that night they got their answer. Each of them was visited by their sheltering patron in their dreams.

* * *

_Rei was walking through her family's temple going to the fire room. When she entered the fire room, Gaea, in the form of her avatar, sat before the fire waiting for the Princess of Mars. _

_ "Hello, Rei," said the deity. The patron wore a simple kimono with forest and water patterns embroidered all over. Her starlight hair was clipped back, revealing the commanding and beautiful face of the ancient deity's avatar. _

_ "Gaea," Rei said respectfully and bowed in a position that was meant for only in the presence of an emperor. _

_ "I sense that you and your comrades truly regret your actions," the deity spoke as though she were a mother speaking to her child. "That is good; it means you four haven't been corrupted like Endymion." _

_ "Corrupted?" asked the Fire Senshi. _

_ "He has changed for the worse; his personality flip has caused the future to permanently change and Crystal Tokyo has vanished. The utopia is forever gone, but your friend, Chibiusa, still lives. However, this is not why I have come. _

_ "To regain your honor and redeem yourself as the true guardian of Mars and as a true friend, you will have to find your own way to prove yourself. Your comrades cannot help you in this, for this is a challenge you must face alone. They shall also go through their own trials, and likewise you cannot help them. You all must redeem yourselves on your own. _

_ "Furthermore, you must also earn the trust of my champion. While Princess Serenity may be your sovereign, it is Rhiannon that will carry out the law in this world as is her duty as both my avatar and as a future General of Cronos. She is more powerful than any other Senshi and is my _first_ champion. _

_ "That is all. I wish you and the other princesses good luck."_

Rei woke up in her room before her alarm clock went off.

* * *

"You guys too?" said a surprised Minako after all four of them had gathered at the shrine again.

"It looks like we all got a message from Gaea," said Rei, "and a new mission."

"Yeah, a mission to redeem ourselves," said Makoto and they all agreed. They didn't know how they were going to do it, but they would redeem themselves.


	8. The Segawas

**Riven-del:** Okay, first off: thank you for the reviews! Second: this chapter is mostly related to the Guyver series. For those who aren't familiar with Guyver I'll give short discriptions of some Guyver characters.

Sho Fukamachi: main hero of Guyver, found the first Guyver Unit and now Cronos hunts him and those involved with the Guyver incident. AKA: Guyver I

Tetsuro Segawa: pudgy guy, wears glasses, black hair, and is the nerdy member of the Guyver group.

Mizuki Segawa: skinny gal, short black hair, Sho Fukamachi's girlfriend.

Natsuki Taga: skinny gal, short black hair, also a nerd, rents an appartment in her name for the Guyver group. Wasn't an active character until volume 8 of the Guyver manga.

Shizu Onuma: long black hair gal, servant to Agito Makishima/Guyver III. Her grandfather is Yohei Onuma, also a servant to Guyver III.

Dr. Hamilcar Barcas: the brain and co-founder of Cronos. Holds the position of top scientist in all of Cronos and Second Zoalord of the Council of Twelve.

Characters I should have done this for in the beginning:

Alkanphel (sometimes spelled differently depending on the translation): First and oldest Zoalord in exsistence, also the Supreme Commander of Cronos. Has white hair, yellow cat-like eyes, has elf like ears, and either wears an offwhite suit or his Zoalord uniform (which consists of a long white cape and wing looking armor).

Fred'rich van Purgstall: Fourth Zoalord of the Council of Twelve. Commands the Japanese Section after X-day. Has silver hair sleeked back, revealing pointed ears, and has dark blue eyes.

Rhiannon Maaka (Original Character): Daughter of Alkanphel. Also has white hair, blue cat-like eyes, has pointed ears, and is considered a great beauty among Cronos. Has a twin brother named Koto Maaka, though they are not on good terms.

* * *

Natsuki made her way through the rain to the apartment in her name. To anyone else that watched her, she appeared to be heading home, but she didn't live at the apartment. Someone else lived in there instead of her.

The young woman knocked on the apartment door and a few seconds later it opened. She quickly entered and closed it behind her.

"Hey, Natsuki," a chubby man wearing glasses greeted her. "The rain's coming down hard isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, Tetsuro," she replied. "Have you watched the news today?"

"About that new Sailor Senshi? Yeah I have." They made their way to the living room where three more people were. Two were women and the third was an old man. The woman with short hair was watching the news on the TV while the other with long hair was typing away on a typewriter.

"Hi, Natsuki," the short haired woman greeted her. "Big Bro, you missed it. They were showing Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea again, but they made a big announcement after the youma was destroyed."

"What is it, Mizuki?" the elder Segawa asked.

"Four of the Senshi were kicked out apparently. A reporter managed to catch up with Sailor Gaea and ask her where Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter were, and she told him that those four were punished for neglecting their duties and being disrespectful to Sailor Moon. She also said that Tuxedo Kamen won't be fighting with them anymore either."

"Whoa! Seriously?" asked a shocked Natsuki. "Did she say what happened?"

"No. She left with Sailor Moon after that brief exchange. Still, I'm worried about this Sailor Gaea character. She's been here for a month now and there have been some drastic changes in that group. I have to wonder if she's a bad guy."

"I'm pretty sure that Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto would have chased her off if she was a bad guy," said Tetsuro. "Still, I don't think they'd be able to defeat this new Senshi if they wanted to, not even if they combined their strength and catch her by surprise. She appears to be more powerful than all of them."

"Then I'm glad she's allies with Sailor Moon," said Natsuki. "Nothing could stop her if she were an enemy."

* * *

In Cloud Gate, Rhiannon stepped into the Research and Development section where she knew a certain person had locked himself in for hours on end that day. Traversing through the dark room containing many processing tanks, the young Apprentice took the time to refresh her memories of this particular person.

The person was the brain of Cronos, and its co-founder in a sense. He was also the strongest telepath in existence second to Alkanphel and—depending on who knew this little secret—Rhiannon both. Often times he was mistaken to be a harmless old man, but he could be cruel and immoral at times, something Rhia had learned while reading the reports of the Guyver incident earlier that month. That was what the Apprentice Zoalord remembered and knew of Dr. Hamilcar Barcas.

It took Rhia several minutes of navigating through the R&D section before she found the old Zoalord reviewing data on a giant computer screen in one of the individual labs.

"Hello, Doctor," she greeted the elder.

The bald man turned slightly to see her and said, "Ah, Rhiannon. It's been a long time. You've grown since we last met."

"Indeed it has been a long time; your beard was shorter last I saw you."

"Ha ha ha, wise crack," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I see you've gained more brain cells over the years unlike your brother."

"How is his training going by the way?"

"Irritatingly slow. That boy has _a lot_ to learn, but thanks to his idiocy and numerous head injuries in high school he is slow to learn the meaning of _earning_ respect and command. So far he has been beaten into a pulp by Lost Numbers and every type of Zoanoid for his arrogance."

"I am sorry you have to deal with him and his rudeness. Mother really didn't instill mannerism into him as much as me."

"Ha, that much is apparent child. Now, I know you didn't come down here just simply to ask about your brother," he reverted to his usual bluntness. "Just so you know, I ordered him to remain in the Arizona base so he wouldn't cause any problems here."

"I came to ask if all accommodations and needs have been met, and to ask if you have taken breaks like you are supposed to," she gave him a slight smile when he chuckled.

"I see that both Purgstall and Alkanphel have trained you well. Yes, all my needs are being met, and yes I have been taking breaks as Alkanphel ordered me to since the invention of computers."

Rhia chuckled before saying, "We worry about you is all, and Alkanphel gave me orders to drag you out of the R&D section by your beard if you stay in here too long." Looking at the screen, she noticed that the elder was going over all the data pertaining to the Guyver incident from when it started to the end where Alkanphel made an appearance and blew one of the last Advent crafts on Earth into pieces. One such piece of the Advent craft was being used at the Dead Sea base.

"Child, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Barcas bringing Rhia out of her musings. "What are your thoughts on the Guyver incident?"

She took a moment to consider her words before saying, "I believe it could have been handled better with more diplomacy. However, with the Makishimas, Inspector Lisker, and Richard Guyot in the equation, that would never have happened. Retrieving Guyver I was doomed to fail from the start, and as a result many things that could have been avoided easily happened such as the involvement of the Segawa siblings."

Barcas turned to fully consider the young woman before him. She was right, but he would never admit it out loud.

"Indeed. Come, have dinner with me. We have much catching up to do."

"If you mean 'catching up' by 'gathering information to black mail my brother' then I will gladly join you," she told him and followed the elder out of the R&D section.


	9. Spiritual Visits

**Riven-del:** Thank you to the people who left reviews!

* * *

_Okay, Gaea, why am I here?_ Rhia asked her patron as she stepped past the Hikawa Shrine gates. She absolutely had no idea why Gaea urged her to visit this place in particular by herself today.

"Hello there!" an old man in a priest kimono approached her. "What brings a fair lady like you to this sacred place?"

"Oh, uh I just had an urge to visit here." It wasn't an entire lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either. "I've never been to a shrine before."

"Ah, I see. Are you a tourist?"

"Well, no. I just moved here from America a few months ago."

"Taking in the culture, huh? Good for you!"

"Mr. Hino!" a younger man also wearing a priest kimono came dashing out of the temple. "Rei-chan's fever is getting worse!"

_Hino Rei?!_ Rhia realized after hearing Mars's name and the old man's last name.

"What?" the old man dashed into the temple with the other man and Rhia followed them to Rei's room on the other side of the temple.

Rei laid motionless in her bed with the symbol of Mars glowing brightly on her brow.

"None of the medicines are working," the young man said.

The older Hino remained silent as though contemplating what to do next.

"Mr. Hino," two women came rushing up to them. One of them looked like a wealthy doctor, while the other looked to be from the middle class. "Oh no! Not Rei-chan too!"

"What it is?" asked Hino. "Are Ami-chan and Minako-chan like this too?"

"Yes, and we haven't been able to get ahold of Makoto-chan," said the doctor.

_So the other girls are like this too?_ Rhia deducted while remaining quiet.

"Can you do a fire reading, Mr. Hino?" asked the middle class woman.

"I was about to do just that, Mrs. Aino," Mr. Hino led them all to the fire room, not realizing that Rhia was following them.

The fire room was like Rhia expected: barren of any furniture or decoration with only a giant fire ablaze in the middle of the room. Mr. Hino began his chant while everyone else sat silent behind him. In the middle of the chant, her symbol began to glow and she saw…

_Rei withering in pain while standing in the fire of Mars…_

_ Ami hugging herself in the waters of Mercury…_

_ Minako screaming as Venus's gold flames tore into her soul…_

_ Makoto collapsing under the assault of Jupiter's lightning… _

_ Show them what you see and tell them their secret,_ spoke Gaea. Rhia stood and walked to stand next to the fire.

"Ancient flame, show them what I have seen and reveal the secret that should have not been in the shadows."

The images danced in the fire and the adults gasped at the sight before them. First was Rei transforming into Sailor Mars, then the image Rhia saw. Next were Ami, then Minako, and last Makoto. Another image played before them of Usagi, her transformation into Sailor Moon, and lastly the heart ache she endured from her comrades. Gaea's symbol faded and Rhia's vision went black.

* * *

_Ami dreamed she was in a palace. She walked through the palace, taking note to all the technology she came across and the symbol of Mercury on every banner in the vast corridor she now traversed. _

I must be in the Mercurian palace,_ she concluded as she continued her way to where ever she needed to go. It appeared that her feet knew where she was going, even if she didn't know the place like she did in her past life. _

_ Eventually she came to the end of the corridor to a massive door. She opened it and entered what appeared to be some sort of prayer room. The floor was covered with water while a path cut through it to an altar with a circular pool behind it. Ami approached the altar and bowed her head respectfully. _

Enter the pool and cleanse your soul, child of Mercury,_ said a voice she instinctively knew belonged to her patron. _

_ She walked past the altar and jumped into the pool. Immediately she was racked with pain and a force pulled her deeper into the icy waters. Her soul burned as her planet's power tore into her and cleansed her spirit of the entire negative she received. The pain continued to intensify until she finally slipped into merciful unconsciousness. _

* * *

_Makoto still felt pain from Jupiter's lightning, but now she was seeing something else. She saw that new girl, Rhiannon, but she was sitting on the ground crying. She held a bloodied razor and her wrists cried scarlet drops. _

_ "Rhia, why?!" Rhiannon's father suddenly appeared kneeling in front of her and gripping her shoulders. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" _

_ "Because no one loves me," the girl cried out and Makoto felt the girl's despair. "Mom doesn't care. Koto hates me with a passion. Scott…Scott never did love me; he called me a freak because…" She couldn't finish the last part; a new wave of sobs hit her at the painful memory of losing the one she loved. _

_ "Rhia-chan…" her father pulled her into a tight embrace. "I wish I could be here with you more often. You wouldn't feel so alone and unloved like you do now." _

_ Makoto felt tears pouring down her face; she had felt the same defeat Rhiannon had felt. They had both been alone for a long time, but they did have someone to go to. For Rhiannon, it was her father, and for Makoto, it had been Usagi. She hadn't realized what she lost until now, and the realization hurt her worse than the soul cleansing lightning. _


	10. Cleansing Flames

**Riven-del:** Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

_Minako felt the pain lessen as she continued to cry at the scene before her, but she didn't notice. How didn't she see this? _

_ She was the champion of Venus for crying out loud! She could see the hearts of everyone around her and even see the bonds of true love between people. How didn't she see that Rhiannon, Sailor Gaea, was so broken inside?_

I'll help her find love again,_ she swore and the golden flames no longer pained her, but it rejuvenated her soul. _

* * *

_Rei stepped out of Mars' sacred fire and found Gaea waiting for her. The soldier of Mars immediately bowed in respect. _

_ "The hardest part has yet to come," the patron told her. "Cleansing your soul was only half the battle."_

_ "Gaea, did Rhiannon really…?" _

_ The deity pulled up the left sleeve of her kimono and held her wrist close for Rei to see the nearly faded scar. _

_ "All you have seen is true." _

_ Rei felt more ashamed of herself. Rhiannon had it worse than she did. When her father left her grandfather took her in and cared for her. Rhiannon had been constantly surrounded by bullies with no one to turn to. _

I will help her when she needs a friend, _the senshi of fire swore. _

* * *

_Makoto was released from Jupiter's lightning when she swore, _I'll be her shield just like I have been for Usagi.

* * *

_Ami lifted herself out of Mercury's pool and swore, _I'll help her find a reason to live like Usagi did.

* * *

Rhia woke up in Rei's room. The priest and the other man didn't notice her departure they were so glad that Rei's fever finally broke.


	11. Hidden Skeletons

Rhia made it back to her quarters in Cloud Gate just before she was hit with another wave of lethargy. She collapsed onto her bed and immediately drifted into a dream.

* * *

_Someone held her close, carrying her through a white hall. The person wore strange clothing, and he his appearance was very noble. Suddenly he stopped. _

_ "Lord Sin, who is this?" a gentle woman's voice spoke. Rhia turned her head and saw a beautiful woman with silver odangos. _

_ "Queen Serenity," said Lord Sin, "this child is the princess of Earth, or rather the former princess." _

_ "Former? And why did you bring her here? Are you trying to start a war?" _

_ "My queen, you know I would not have brought her here unless it was absolutely necessary. I heard a voice calling out to me tonight, telling me to go to a place on Earth near the Golden Palace. When I arrived, I saw this little princess running from her brother, Endymion. She screamed for help, and from the fear in her voice I knew something was wrong. Then, the prince did what I least expected: he attempted to murder his own sister by throwing her off a balcony. I caught her before she fell and I teleported here immediately." _

_ "Endymion?" the queen asked as though to confirm what he said. "I never did like that boy…" _

_**She is my chosen heir,**__ said a voice and the two adults gasped, looking at her. __**Protect her, Sin, Lord of Titan. As of now, she is **_**your **_**daughter.**_

_ For several minutes both adults looked too stunned to speak. After hearing the voice of a planetary deity who wouldn't be shocked? Such deity's didn't speak to any mortal aside their senshi avatars unless—like the child's case—something happened. _

_ "Well, Lord Sin," the queen spoke first, "it appears that you now have a daughter, and she is the Senshi of Gaea." _

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she bolted up in bed. She had strange dreams in the past, but this topped them all. It was almost like a long lost memory.

_All will be revealed in time, child,_ Gaea assured her champion. Her patron lulled her back to a dreamless sleep for the night.

* * *

Mamoru sat in bed awake. He had dreamt of the night he—as Endymion—attempted to kill his past life's sister.

In the past, he wanted both Elysian and Earth, but his sister was destined to rule Earth over all things mortal. In the Silver Millennium, he tried to kill her and make it look like an accident. He didn't think that Gaea would awaken and send someone to protect her. For years he and their parents thought she was dead, until he saw her at a ball on the Moon Kingdom. He didn't recognize her at first because the magic of all the planets altered her physical beauty so much that she no longer looked Terran, but when Queen Selene announced the engagement between Sailor Gaea and a Lord of Jupiter Endymion knew who she was.

Now in this life, she was not his sister. No, she was the daughter of a Zoalord, the ruler of Earth to be exact. She was still a princess in a sense, but he was now totally alone thanks to his stupidity in both past and present. He had angered his patron twice and had no chance of redemption like the Senshi. He was paying the price now in this life; the empty relationship he was in now was proof of that.

_At least I won't have to worry about that cry baby any more,_ he thought as he tried to go back to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Riven-del:** I hope this satisfies you readers that are wondering about Mamoru and what he's up to. In all honesty, I had no idea what to do with him at first. I haven't thought that far yet as to what'll happen to him.


	12. Dreams and Memories

**Riven-del:** Thank you to my constant reviewer! As to punishing Mamoru, I think I know what to have him do *evil snicker*. It'll be later on in the story, but it will be worth the wait I promise.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Rhiannon visited that shrine, and Lord Purgstall was starting to worry about his apprentice. She appeared more tired than usual since her visit there and had refused to speak of what transpired. It concerned the Zoalord to no end, and the strange dreams that had started since then weren't helping matters in the least.

He kept dreaming that he was courting a young woman that looked very similar to his apprentice. In the dream, he and she wore strange clothing, and for some reason his mind kept telling him that he had been wearing clothes of a Lord of Jupiter while she had worn clothes of Saturn nobility. _That_ was impossible; there wasn't any form of civilization on neither Jupiter nor Saturn that they knew of. However, the dreams persisted to remain in his mind like a forgotten memory trying to resurface, and the feelings that came with them didn't help matters. He could tell that his counterpart in the dream was deeply in love with the woman he had been courting.

The communication screen in front of him came to life, bringing the Zoalord out of his musings.

"Lord Purgstall," said the Hyper Zoanoid on the screen. "His excellence Amniculus has arrived and is heading up to the command post."

"Very well. Thank you for informing me." The screen went black just as the new arrival stepped through the door way of the command post. "Good to see you, Sin."

"I suppose it has been a while, hasn't it Purgstall?" asked the dark haired Zoalord with part of his Zoacrystal barely visible in the center of his forehead.

"Well, we've all been busy since X-day. I still find it hard to believe that an entire year has passed since that day."

"It appears that Japan is in good condition."

"Thank you, but what about you? How are things in the Dead Sea?"

"I actually came here to talk to Dr. Barcas about that. Do you know where he is?"

"I'll take you to him right now if you want."

"Alright," the Overlord of North America follow his longtime friend and confidant out of the command post and to an elevator that would take them to where the elder Zoalord had holed himself up in. "How is Rhiannon doing? I haven't heard from her in a while and her mother says she hasn't contacted her either since her high school graduation."

"She is learning remarkably well, and she is quickly gaining respect here in Cloud Gate. However, it has been difficult to get her to invoke a conversation. It's as though she doesn't know how to interact with others, but she has been improving a great deal since she made friends with a human girl close to her age."

"Really? She finally made a friend?"

"Yes, she has. The girl's name is Usagi Tskino, still in high school."

Sin looked as though he were trying not to laugh. "Her name is Moon Bunny?"

"Yes it is." Fred'rich smiled. "To add to it, she wears this strange odango hair style that makes her look like she has rabbit ears."

"Have you met this Usagi yet?"

"Yes, and she is quite a charming young lady. She could befriend just anyone if she wanted to." They fell silent for a moment; Sin smiled at the thought of Rhiannon finding some form of happiness finally. The elevator stopped and the door opened allowing the two Zoalords to their trek through the R&D section.

* * *

Fred'rich von Purgstall was not the only one wondering about their dreams. Rhiannon sat at a table in the Crown Arcade remembering her dreams, but the most prominent were those of a Jovian Lord.

_She was standing next to her foster father in the ball room of his majestic mansion on Titan. Nobles of every planet—even Princess Serenity and her court of guardians—were holding glasses of wine and looking at the father and daughter. _

_ Lord Sin held up his glass and said, "To my daughter, Titania, who today turns sixteen, the custom age to marry and the age to join Princess Serenity's court. Happy birthday, Titania!" _

_ "Happy birthday, Lady Titania!" the crowd of guests cheered together and drank. Serenity approached Rhia's past self with a lavishly decorated box. _

_ "Titania," the Silver Millennium's Princess said with a smile, "it is my honor to present to you your henshin brooch. Though Terran born, the Silver Millennium recognizes you as one of its guardians, Sailor Gaea." She opened the box to reveal a circular brooch with Gaea's insignia. _

_ Titania touched it and she transformed into Sailor Gaea, her raven hair turning into a star light white color and her ears attained points like elf ears. Her sapphire eyes remained unaffected and Rhia had to wonder if her past self ever got cat like pupils. _

_ "Welcome to the Moon Court, Lady Titania, Sailor Senshi of Gaea," the princess finished and that was when a certain Jovian approached the new guardian. _

_ He looked very much like the Fred'rich von Purgstall she knew a thousand years or so later, but in the Silver Millennium he was Lord of Ganymede, the largest of Jupiter's moons, and he was Lady Titania's soul mate. Though their relationship would be looked down upon on Earth today, it was considered normal in that golden age for women to seek more adult men for husbands. Titania and he were ten years apart in age, but the two nobles were deeply in love, something Rhia envied her past self for. _

_ "Titania," the Jovian Lord knelt on one knee before her, "I have known you for two years now, but I know with all of my being that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He held out a crystal box and opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. Rhia could practically see the love the man had poured into the ring; it was tradition for a man to forge an engagement ring for his beloved in the Silver Millennium, hence the beautiful white gold ring embedded with the finest diamonds was truly unique and one of a kind. "Titania, will you marry me?" _

_ Titania, still in her Sailor Gaea form, was now crying, but she managed to say, "Yes! Of course I will!" She undid her transformation so he could slip the ring onto her ring finger. The room erupted into cheers that escalated in volume when the newly engaged couple kissed. _

"Ouch!" Rhia gripped her chest when she felt something prick her and felt the brooch from her memories pinned to her blouse's collar. "What the-? When did this appear?"

"Just now," said Hotaru. She was sitting next to Rhia while Usagi and the two lover Senshi were playing a racing game. Setsuna was back at the Time Gate, looking into the something no doubt. "You remember your past life now," the youngest Senshi said with a big smile.

"Not all of it," she told the Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth. "It's still fragmented, but I remember being close friends with you. You didn't care that I was from Earth and we would always find time to play together."

Hotaru leaned against Rhia and said, "It's good to have you back, Titania-nii-chan."


	13. Past Love

**Riven-del: **Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy this fluffy chapter until I get more time to write (if college assignments and work allow).

* * *

"That's odd," said Dr. Barcas looking at a live video feed from the Dead Sea Base. The feed was of a laboratory, and the focus was on the giant organic object that took up the entire center of the frame. "What is that?"

"About six months ago we observed a magnetic anomaly in the Rocky Mountains," explained Lord Amniculus. "The team sent to investigate found this object."

"I appreciate the explanation, but what is it?"

"I'm afraid we haven't been able to determine that just yet, but some theorize that part of the Relic became distorted in space and that this is a remnant of it since its organic make up is similar to the Relic from Mt. Minakami."

"You think part of the Relic survived?"

"I had the object transported to the Dead Sea at once. Aside from the optimization, your analysis of this would be highly valuable."

* * *

Rhiannon had taken over the command post for the afternoon for Lord Purgstall. Currently it was raining outside, almost lulling her to sleep. Knowing her duties to Cronos, she managed to keep herself awake for several hours despite having fought a particularly tough youma earlier before she filled in for the Overlord of Japan.

"Rhia?" she heard her mentor when she began to doze off again. Purgstall knelt before her, his hand on her right shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she reassured him. "Just a little tired is all."

"You fought a youma earlier," he stated knowing his apprentice was Sailor Gaea, the Senshi that tended to spread herself too thin between her two lives. "Why didn't you say anything? You can't keep overworking yourself like this."

"Because when I join the Council of Twelve in the future I won't have the luxury of relying on you to look after the Section while I'm off fighting random monsters. I can't keep relying on you to constantly help me balance the needs of Cronos with the needs of the people." She couldn't afford to rely on him constantly; she needed to be able to function on her own when needed, sleep deprived or not.

"Rhia, do you honestly think Alkanphel will chain you to a Section when you are optimized?" Purgstall asked seriously. "He knows your duties as Sailor Gaea; he won't assign you a Section so long as you are needed as Sailor Gaea."

"Which won't be for much longer," she told him. "The four Inner Senshi are regaining their honor as we speak. When they've redeemed themselves, I won't be needed as much."

"Titania," he said softly, catching Rhia by surprise. In fact, he sounded exactly like the Jovian Lord in her dreams.

"What did you call me?"

What he said apparently just registered to him when he saw the shock and recognition in Rhia's eyes. His eyes widened when he realized he had called her by the name he had said in his reoccurring dreams.

"Rhia, what is going on?" he demanded, confused now. It couldn't be possible, could it? She couldn't be the girl from his dreams, right?

After a moment, she took a deep breath and said, "All of us Sailor Senshi have memories of a past life from a time called the Silver Millennium. Each Senshi was a princess of their respective planet; even Sailor Moon was a princess back then. As for me, I was also a princess, but I was raised on Titan, one of Saturn's moons. Back then, my name was Titania."

"I don't understand," said Purgstall. "What does this have to do with us now?"

"When we Senshi awoke to our powers in this era, we each began to remember our past lives because we were needed to protect this galaxy and we needed to remember the past mistakes made so they would not occur again. If you are remembering something from that time, then you must be important…" She trailed off as it finally dawned on her who Lord Purgstall had been in the past. He apparently realized it too because his eyes widened in shock and he let go of her shoulder.

"We were married," he whispered. "We were married in the Silver Millennium…"

"I need to talk to Pluto," she stood up and hurriedly stood away from him.

"Wait," he tried to stop her. "Rhia, wait!" She transformed and in a flash of light she was gone.

* * *

Sailor Pluto was not surprised when Sailor Gaea appeared at the Time Gate. She had expected the younger woman to come when she began to remember her time as Titania.

"Pluto," the confused and distressed Senshi began, but was cut off.

"I know, Lady Rhiannon," the Keeper of Time said gently. "You are remembering your life as Titania, and Fred'rich is remembering his life as a Jovian Lord. You are afraid this will conflict with your duties to your father as a future general." She took the Garnet Orb out of its resting place and held it out to Rhia. "Close your eyes and let me show you a piece of your past and your future."

"My future? But, isn't that taboo to show even a piece of the future?"

"It will be fine, now close your eyes."

Rhia hesitated, but obeyed the elder Senshi.

* * *

_Titania stood with her husband on their bedroom balcony. Both were gazing at Jupiter, unable to sleep with their worries about the evil stirring on Earth and Titania nearing her due date. Fred'rich's hand was placed protectively over his wife's pregnant belly, feeling his unborn children trying to kick their mother's innards out. _

_ "I hope Saturn is not needed," said Titania. _

_ "I hope so as well," replied her husband. She had confided in him that she had felt the approaching doom, and that Sailor Saturn would soon awaken… _

* * *

_Rhia was asleep in the bed she shared with her husband. Fred'rich laid next to her, though he was wide awake listening to her steady breath and heartbeat. Next to her side of the bed were two cribs with two little infants sleeping peacefully. _

_ One of the twins began to fuss and Fred'rich got up as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake Rhia. He went over to the cribs and picked up the fussing child. _

_ "Shh," he whispered gently rocking the child. "Why the fuss, little one? Do you just want to be held?" The baby calmed down and snuggled closer to his father. Fred'rich walked over to his sleeping wife and laid the baby next to her chest in her arms. Rhia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled pulling her son into a loving embrace. _

* * *

She opened her eyes and Pluto said, "In every time line I gazed into, you two have always found each other and fallen in love. Your father knew of the bond you shared with Fred'rich, so he brought you two together knowing you would be happy finally."

"Father…Father knew I would fall in love with one of his generals?"

"He knew you wouldn't be truly happy until you found your soul mate and your soul mate is Fred'rich von Purgstall."

"But won't this relationship between me and him cause problems among the Council? Especially when I become the mother of his children?"

"Alkanphel is aware of what might come out of this union, but he would sooner shatter his own Zoacrystals than see his own child forever drowning in sorrow." Pluto gave the younger Senshi a rare sincere smile. "He loves you very much, Rhiannon. You will always be his baby girl in his eyes."

* * *

Minako felt the cry of a person's heart, waking her up from her nap during the rain. She made sure to make as little noise as possible while slipping out of her bedroom window.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!" she said quietly and transformed into Sailor Venus. Homing in on to the cry, she soon found herself at Usagi's house. Usagi was talking to someone at the front gate and she looked worried.

"Lord Purgstall, if Rhia's really gone to see Pluto, then she's beyond our reach," Usagi said to the man in front of her. "Even I can't get there without a Time Key."

"I see," the older man looked downcast. "Then I will have to wait for her to come back…"

Venus saw the aura glowing around the man looking for this Rhia girl. It was his heart that was crying out, and the Goddess of Love could not ignore his cry for help.

"Don't worry," said Usagi. "I'm sure she'll come back."

Venus stepped out of her hiding place and said, "In the meantime, I can probably help you out."

Both Usagi and the man nearly jumped out of their skin when she suddenly appeared.

"Sailor Venus? What are you doing here?" asked a wide eyed Usagi.

"Doing my job as Guardian of Love," she gave them her 'V' sign. "I'm here because I heard this poor man's heart crying out for this Rhia you were talking about."

"Venus can see love bonds between people," explained Usagi, "and she can also determine what kind of love those bonds are."

"And you sir have a bond of true love with this Rhia."

"What?!" both he and Usagi exclaimed at the same time.

"Can we go inside? It would be much better to explain this over a cup of tea," suggested Venus and the other two agreed. Soon they were settled down in the living room of Usagi's home, and they were lucky the rest of the Tskino family were out for the week. "So—"

"I know Rhiannon is Sailor Gaea," said Purgstall shocking Venus. "I also know Usagi is Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"He is also from the Silver Millennium, the Lord of Ganymede and Rhia's husband from then," added Usagi.

"Are you serious?!" asked Venus. "Now that I think of it, I _do _remember you and Rhia's past self. At your wedding, Venus gave you two her blessing, which was rare since patrons rarely interact with us humans at all. You two were also fast workers; you got her knocked up three months later after your honeymoon."

Purgstall nearly choked on his tea. "W-What?!"

"Uh, Venus," Usagi was sweat dropping at this point, "I don't think that last part was needed."

"Oops, sorry about that." Venus patted his back reassuringly. "I get carried away sometimes. Don't mind that last part. Anyway, what happened between you two? That made her go see Pluto I mean?"

"Well," he was still blushing, but had managed to regain his composure, "I called her by her past name, Titania, and she explained how each Senshi had been alive during this Silver Millennium. She even said that I had been someone important back then and that was when we both realized that we had been married in that era. After that she transformed and teleported to see Pluto."

"Ah, so she is in a dilemma here," said Venus. "She's probably worried that if you two became all romantic and lovey dovey again that it would cause problems with Cronos and in extension with the rest of the world. That or she's worried that you will love her because your _past_ self loved Titania and she doesn't want that."

"I think the former idea explains her actions better," said Purgstall. "She is the daughter of my master, the Supreme Commander. It would be somewhat inappropriate for me and her to see each other in that light. She isn't Titania, I know; they are two completely different people."

"Why not the second idea? I mean look at what happened to Usagi: her relationship with that cock head was based on their _past_ relationship and that didn't last at all. What if she's worried of that happening to the two of you?" The thought apparently hadn't occurred to him because he was silent after she asked that question. "Don't forget she's also getting over a recent heart break too. That Scott idiot hurt her really bad; give her time to heal. Start by being her friend."

"Her friend?"

"Yeah, if you want to build a relationship with her, start by being her friend," the Goddess of Love explained. "That way, she can trust you and feel safe around you. Just take it slow with her."

Purgstall looked down at his tea, thinking about what Sailor Venus had advised him. She hoped he would nurture the bond between him and Rhia; they would make a cute couple if they got together.

* * *

Sin had noticed the absence of Purgstall and Rhiannon both. When he had voiced his concerns with Hamilcar, the elder Zoalord chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had taken her out somewhere," the elder said.

"I guess their feelings for each other are that obvious, eh?" asked Sin.

"I can see why Alkanphel made Fred'rich her mentor, even though there really wasn't anything for her to learn. He will make a fine companion for Rhia."


	14. Connecting

**Riven-del**: Sorry for the wait, and thank you to those who posted reviews!

* * *

A flash of light alerted the two girls and Zoalord that someone was teleporting right behind them. When the light cleared away, Sailor Gaea—now in a different costume—stood before them with her focus on Fred'rich.

Venus looked back and forth between the two for a moment before tugging Usagi out of the room and into the kitchen.

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit," the yellow Senshi called over her shoulder before the two blondes disappeared.

Rhiannon and Fred'rich continued to stare at each other for what seemed to be for an eternity before the Zoalord stood up and walked over to her.

"Fred'rich—" she began but was cut off by him embracing her.

"Let's take this slow," he whispered to her gently. "You're still hurting from he-who-shall-not-be-named breaking your heart, and I've never courted before."

"I was about to suggest the same," said Rhia as she undid her transformation. "Still, I think I should tell you how things started and ended between me and him.

"We met in Kindergarten; he protected me from bullies and we became best friends. For years we looked after each other, all the while he remained my _only_ friend. In Junior High, we finally got together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Everything was going well, until X-day, just before the first day of our senior year. Everyone learned that I was the daughter of the most powerful man in the world, and that he was a being called a Zoalord. On the first day of classes, he stood up in the lunch room and yelled at the top of his lungs that I was a freak and he wanted nothing to do with me. We didn't speak to each other since, and I finished my final year of school alone. Even though the bullies stopped coming after me, I was miserable and lonely."

"Is that why you have those marks on your wrists?" asked Fred'rich. "Were you _that_ lonely, Rhia-chan?" She nodded and he held her even tighter. "I won't leave you, Rhiannon."

She looked up at his face, not sure to believe the older man or not.

"We're both freaks, aren't we?" he asked and received a startled giggle. "I'll stay by your side, and I'm sure Usagi and the other Senshi will be your friends for eternity."

"Fred'rich," Rhia's eyes began to fill with tears which he wiped away before they could fall. "Thank you."

Forgetting the consequences that might come with their relationship, their lips met.

* * *

Venus and Usagi were doing their best not to sob out loud as they watched the new couple share their first kiss.

"They're such an adorable couple," sobbed Venus. "I can't wait to start planning their wedding."

"I wished Mamoru and I had been like that," sniffed Usagi. Both blondes got a tissue and dried their eyes.

* * *

After bidding Usagi and Venus good night, Fred'rich teleported himself and Rhiannon back to her quarters in Cloud Gate.

"No more over working yourself, understood?" he told her immediately before she took off her shoes. "If you have to fight a youma, I'll look after things here in Cloud Gate."

"Alright, I understand," she tip toed to kiss his cheek. "I'll—" Her eyes widened and then her face contorted into a look of intense concentration.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense something evil, and it's approaching…"

* * *

Usagi had seen Venus off before deciding to prepare for bed. Currently she was heading back to her room wrapped up in her towel and not noticing anything suspicious.

_Usagi, run!_ She heard Rhia's telepathic voice before someone pressed a piece of cloth over her mouth and everything went black.


	15. Greater Betrayal

"Damn it!" Rhia cursed and opened her com link. "All Sailors! All Sailors! Usagi's in trouble! Everyone—including the Inners if they hear this—get to Usagi's house ASAP!" Closing the com she cried out, "**Gaea Eternal Power! Make Up!**"

Once her transformation into her Eternal form consisting of a mostly white fuku with a light blue strip on the skirt, Fred'rich grasped her arm and said, "I'll teleport us."

* * *

Rei, hearing Sailor Gaea's call, transformed while running not caring if anyone saw her become Sailor Mars. She was not letting her princess down again.

* * *

Mercury and Jupiter nearly ran into each other while running as fast as possible to aide their princess.

* * *

Venus turned around on her way home and made a mad dash back to Usagi's home.

* * *

Sailor Gaea and Fred'rich were sprawled on the ground in front of Usagi's home, which so happened to be barricaded by a force field powered by negative energy that didn't allow anyone to teleport inside.

"Of course it's never easy," growled Gaea.

"Sailor Gaea!" The four Outer Senshi had arrived and Neptune was helping Gaea up.

"There's a barrier that prevented us from teleporting inside," explained Fred'rich whom was being helped up by Pluto. "We both were shocked out of teleportation as a result."

"Everyone's here!" they heard Venus as she and the rest of the Senshi arrived.

"Mercury—" Gaea began but Mercury already had her computer and visor out scanning the barrier.

"I suggest we start pounding on this," the genius said. "I can't find a gap, but it appears that whoever erected this is being distracted."

"In that case, I think Jupiter and I can bring this down easily," suggested the only Zoalord present. "I _am_ the Zoalord of Lightning; Jupiter and I can combine our power and break the barrier."

"Let's do it then!" Jupiter went over to him and everyone else backed away from them.

"**Thunder Dragon's Wrath!**" A dragon of lightning appeared and crashed into the barrier, effectively breaking it completely.

"Princess!" Gaea led the charge, with all the Senshi close behind her. They didn't hear a sound from Usagi's room and once they reached her room Gaea immediately kicked her door in.

"ENDYMION" roared the enraged Senshi of Earth. The disgraced prince held an unconscious, wrapped up Usagi in his arms.

"If you want her back, come to Tokyo Tower alone, Titania," said Endymion before he and Usagi disappeared.

"That damned fool!" Gaea said aloud. "What is he thinking? He can't take the throne, even if he defeated me in a challenge."

"Why couldn't he?" asked Mercury.

"And what do you mean 'take the throne'?" asked Fred'rich. "Do you mean you're—"

"Yes, I still am this world's princess in this era; either way, without being Sailor Gaea, I am the daughter of Alkanphel, so I would still be in a princess-like position. And to answer your question Mercury: Endymion was branded as a traitor by Gaea herself; those who she brands as traitors lose everything: titles, positions, even their connection to the Earth Throne."

"In a way, he has been blotted out of history and from the royal family tree," mused Saturn. "Still, this is rather rash for him to do this. He must know that this world will never accept him as its king, even if he defeated Titania in a duel for the throne."

"He's already spiraling down the path of evil," said Gaea. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of his notorious traits have died along the way. Either way, I will have to fight him to get Usagi back."

"Then we will surround the Tower," said Fred'rich. "If he tries to escape, we will stop him. He will face the punishment due for his crimes against Princess Serenity and you, Titania."

"Titania?" said a slightly dazed Mars. Mercury and Jupiter looked almost exactly like her as they began to remember the Earth Princess and her Jovian husband.

"We can talk later," Gaea took charge. "Right now, we have a battle to be won. Let's go!"

* * *

Endymion gazed lustfully at Usagi's suspended form. He wanted to take her right there and then, but held back wanting her to come to him willingly. Still, he could not help but admire the beautiful body of his former love.

She _will_ be his, given enough time. He and she were destined to rule Earth after all. He had to wonder if Chibiusa still existed in the future. It was then that Usagi woke up.

"Huh? Mamoru?" she clearly was confused about the whole situation. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

"We're here to take back our rightful place as King and Queen of the Earth and Moon."

"You know that beating me in combat will not change your position, traitor."

Turning around, he was met by the sight of his former sister, Sailor Gaea, Princess Titania.

"Finally, the guest of honor we have been waiting for, the fake Princess of Earth," he jeered at her. "So good of you to come."

"Mamoru," Gaea's tone became gentle, "why do you do this? What happened to you, the gentle man that loved Usagi with all of his heart? Are you really _this_ evil inside?"

"You're a fine one to talk about evil," spat Endymion. "Where's your _husband_? That Jovian you tainted our royal blood line with."

"_Tainted_? Ha! If you call my future husband a stain in the royal line, look at what had been your future. Wouldn't Chibiusa be considered a rather ugly stain in our line since she is half Lunarian?"

"Says the bastard child of a monster."

"I think anyone would call _you_ the monster any day of the week over my father."

Usagi watched the two, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Why had it come to this? Had Mamoru really fallen that far into darkness?

"This talk is pointless," Endymion drew his now black sword. "Let's fight!"

Both warriors charged at the same time. Endymion's sword began to glow with the negative energy its master was summoning. Gaea's war hammer began to glow in a rainbow of colors; a sign that Usagi recognized that the rest of this solar system's patrons were involved in this fight as well.

Then hammer met sword, and the sword shattered, blade and all. Endymion was launched backwards and he slammed into the wall of the Tower hard, creating an indention where his body made contact.

"H-How…?" he demanded in his shock.

"Simple," Gaea was upon him with her hammer pointed at his face, "the planet no longer recognizes you as her future king."

"No….I will not submit…" he gaze trailed over to Usagi. He lifted his hand and a ball of dark energy zoomed at Usagi so fast that Gaea couldn't stop it. The blonde screamed when the ball collided with her body and disappeared into her stomach.

"What did you do?" Gaea demanded, lifting Endymion by the collar of his uniform. "Answer me, damn it! What have you done?"

"No man will have her now," he grinned and disappeared in a flurry of black mist, his maniacal laughter echoing for a moment after his escape.

"Everyone, get in here now!" Gaea nearly shouted over the com link before she caught Usagi's weak form.

* * *

Alkanphel woke up in the bed he shared with his wife, Elizabeth. Never before had he felt such a powerful outburst of anger from his daughter.

"Alkanphel," his ebony haired wife said waking up as well. "What is it?"

"Someone's about to get Rhiannon's full wrath," said the Zoalord.


	16. One Thing After Another

**Riven-del:** Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you don't get too mad at me for this.

* * *

Venus walked back into the Tskino's living room after making a phone call to Usagi's parents. All the other Senshi save Gaea and Mercury were gathered along with Lord Purgstall in the small room.

"The Tskinos are on their way back now," the Senshi leader informed them tiredly. "I told them that Usagi was attacked and that Gaea and Mercury are trying to help her."

"Good," said Neptune while she continued to peer into her mirror.

"I'm worried though," spoke Purgstall. "Titania was the best healer in the Silver Millennium; why is she having trouble healing Usagi-san?"

"It's because she wasn't hurt," explained Mercury as she and Gaea entered the room.

"Gaea, Mercury, what did you two find out?" Uranus immediately inquired.

"Fred'rich, I need to talk to you in the hall," said Gaea looking tense. "Mercury, can you explain the situation to them until I get back?"

Mercury nodded and Gaea stepped out of earshot with Purgstall.

"Well," the Senshi of Knowledge began, "Usagi is going to be fine, but she's…pregnant somehow."

"WHAT?!" nearly all the Senshi said and Mercury had to quiet them down.

"She's sleeping! Keep it down."

"Sorry, but how…?" Venus appeared to be the most shocked of the group while Uranus was the most enraged. "Does this have something to do with that ball of energy Gaea saw?"

"I think so. Gaea detected new life energy after the ball hit Usagi, and my computer picked up traces of dark energy along with a newly formed embryo when I scanned her." Mercury took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Gaea even said that she didn't recognize the spell, but she believes Helios might be able to help us solve this mystery and learn more on Usagi's condition."

"In the meantime, Cronos will be hunting Endymion and protecting Usagi and her family along with us," Sailor Gaea stepped back in the room. "Lord Purgstall is already issuing an arrest warrant for Chiba Mamoru and the Regulation Bureau is about to release a statement concerning how dangerous he is to the people."

"You're bringing Cronos into this?" asked Uranus angrily. "This is Senshi business only!"

"This isn't up for discussion, Uranus. An enemy of unknown strength is on the loose, and we'll need all the help we can get to track him down before he becomes even more unstable. It's not just Senshi business, it's Cronos's business as well."

"You're also a general's daughter," Jupiter pointed out. "Cronos was bound to get involved sooner or later with you as one of us."

Uranus growled before finally conceding. "Fine. They can help, but they better not get in our way."

"I honestly didn't expect you to entirely agree in the first place," Gaea stated before addressing the entire group again. "It would be best if there were as few of us inside as possible when the Tskinos come home. Venus, Uranus, Mars, and Saturn, will you four stand guard outside. Mercury, Neptune, and I will break the news to them. Jupiter can you make a meal for Usagi; she's going to be hungrier than a massive black hole when she wakes up."

The girls nodded in union before going to their posts.

* * *

Lord Purgstall leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh. Dealing with multiple events back to back in one day was rather exhausting, even for a Zoalord.

"Purgstall, are you busy?" Lord Amniculus walked into the command post. "Where is Rhiannon? I thought she would be with you."

"Her friend was raped," he replied and his old friend looked shocked. "I have issued an arrest warrant for the culprit who did it, and Usagi-san is going to be put on twenty-four hour surveillance until he is captured. The Sailor Senshi have also been brought into this and I've learned that arresting the attacker might not be enough to keep Usagi-san and the public safe."

"The Sailor Senshi?" asked Amniculus. "Is the situation _that_ bad?"

"It is. Rhiannon even fought the attacker herself, and she even said that he was spiraling down into insanity of the worst kind and it would be useless to try to capture him."

"Do the other Senshi agree with her?"

"They do, but Usagi doesn't know this. The poor girl is kind hearted and pure; I wished there were something else that could be done, but the attacker…there is no salvation for him. If he doesn't get killed by Zoanoid forces, then the Senshi will certainly tear him apart once they get their hands on him."

"They should at the very least tell Princess Serenity what they plan to do."

Purgstall bolted out of his seat. "How did you-? You knew?!"

"Don't you remember? I was Titania's adoptive father back then; in this era, I am her godfather. I had my suspicions that Rhia was Sailor Gaea since they both appeared in Japan at roughly the same time. It wasn't until I began to remember my past life that I realized that Rhia is the true heir of Earth and Usagi is the reincarnation of Serenity."

"And I was the Chief Scientific Advisor to Queen Selene," said Dr. Barcas as he also stepped into the Command Post. "I hailed from the planet Mercury, and I had a reputation of surpassing Sailor Mercury's knowledge in the fields of science and medicine."

"We remember, Doctor," said Purgstall. "And I'm starting to remember the contingency plan the Queen and Lord Alkanphel made in case something like this happened."

"So Prince Endymion has finally shown his true colors?" asked the disappointed elder Zoalord. "It is time to tell the Senshi the truth, then."


	17. Truth and plans

**Riven-del:** Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

After much yelling and crying, and even undoing their transformations so the Tskinos would believe them, Usagi's family finally began to understand what Usagi was going through. It was hard to take in at once, so Rhia, Ami, and Michiru did their best not to overburden them with information. They didn't tell them that Usagi was the reincarnation of a moon princess.

"So, Usagi's Sailor Moon?" asked Usagi's father, Kenji, for the third time. Ami nodded.

"Uh, Lady Maaka?" Ikuko spoke.

"Tskino-san, please just call me Rhia," said Rhia.

"Rhia. Uh, what will become of Chiba when…?"

"When we catch him? He'll probably get torn apart by us for what he did, or Gaea will have a more suitable punishment for him."

"I see." Ikuko looked down and nibbled on her index finger, something Usagi did when she was thinking hard about something.

"Wait, Gaea?" said a confused Shingo. "I thought you were Sailor Gaea."

"She's talking about her patron, this very planet," explained Michiru. "She _is_ the protector of Earth, or Gaea if you went by this world's true name. While we, the other Senshi, battle youma and defeat those who would want to conquer this planet, it is Sailor Gaea who carries out the law set out by her patron planet. It is she who will ultimately punish Chiba."

Everyone fell silent for a moment again before Kenji asked, "So, what are you the guardian of, Rhia? I mean, the rest of the Senshi are guardians of something."

"Life," she answered. "I am the Guardian of Life."

_Rhiannon,_ the telepathic voice of Fred'rich von Purgstall flooded her mind.

_Yes, Fred'rich. What is it? _

_ We need you and all of the Senshi, including Usagi, to come to Cloud Gate immediately. _

_ Understood,_ she cut off the contact and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Lord Purgstall just contacted me," she told them. "The Senshi are needed in Cloud Gate. Ami, Michiru, gather the rest of us out front; I'll go get Makoto and Usagi. We'll teleport into Cloud Gate."

The two girls nodded and transformed.

Rhia turned to the Tskinos and said, "Don't worry. Usagi will be fine. If anything, Lord Purgstall will probably just want to update us all on the search for Chiba and security arrangements for you all."

"Security arrangements?" asked Kenji.

"Yes, Chiba is _that_ unstable, Tskino-san. Zoanoids are already posted around the house, but we'll update you when the arrangements are finalized." With that Rhiannon walked out of the room to fetch Usagi and Makoto.

* * *

Lords Purgstall, Amniculus, and Barcas awaited the arrival of the renowned Sailor Senshi in the conference room reserved for Zoalords when they sensed a powerful energy surge.

"That's them," said Purgstall. "They'll be here shortly."

* * *

The Sailor Senshi, all of them in uniform including Usagi, followed their Hyper Zoanoid escort to where they would meet the three Zoalords.

Nearly all of the lower class Zoanoids they encountered stood aside when they saw them and even saluted the group. Several of them even said, "Thank you, Sailor Senshi!"

"Wow, I don't think I could get use to this," murmured Sailor Jupiter.

"They're just showing their gratitude for you girls," said Sailor Gaea. "Even among Cronos, you are all well respected." Sailor Jupiter gulped at that, not sure if she should be proud or nervous about getting such enormous amounts of respect from the organization that took over the world.

They finally reached the conference room, each Senshi entering one at a time in order of their planets while their Hyper Zoanoid escort remained outside. The three Zoalords were already waiting for them, and when the doors closed behind Pluto, they knelt before Usagi.

"Greetings, Princess Serenity, and welcome to Cloud Gate," said Lord Purgstall.

"It is good to see you again, your Highness," said Lord Amniculus. "In this life I am Sin Rubeo Amniculus, Zoalord of North America, and in the past I was Lord Sin of Titan and Princess Titania's foster father."

"Indeed," said Lord Barcas, "it is good to see you in good health again. In the past I was your mother's most trusted scientific advisor. Now, I am the scientific brain of Cronos, Dr. Hamilcar Barcas."

"Aiya! I'm getting a headache from remembering all of this!" Venus wined while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I think we now know how you felt, Usagi, when you first remembered being Princess Serenity," said Mercury before she addressed Dr. Barcas. "I didn't think I'd ever see _you_ in this life time, Lord Barcas! You even have the same name from back then."

"Heh, I wouldn't even be remembering my past life if Endymion hadn't gone back to his evil ways," said the elder Zoalord. "Queen Selene and Lord Alkanphel made sure we wouldn't remember anything unless Sailor Gaea was awakened."

"What do you mean?" asked Pluto and the Senshi looked at her in surprise.

"Come, sit, and we will reveal everything to you," said Purgstall and he pulled up a chair for Usagi. The moon princess smiled and accepted the offer. Everyone took a seat and Purgstall began, "Before the fall of the Silver Millennium, Sailor Pluto looked into the future and saw several of us Lords in a group of men called the Council of Twelve. Along with us, there was Sailor Gaea fighting her brother again because he had taken the path of evil once again."

"Queen Selene knew she could not save her kingdom, and she planned and prepared to send her daughter and her court to be reborn on Gaea," continued Amniculus. "Upon hearing Pluto's prediction of the future, the queen approached Alkanphel with a plan. The plan was for the Lords seen on the Council, along with Titania's reincarnation, to be ignorant of their past, and that should Alkanphel have a daughter, that child would be the reincarnation of Princess Titania, Sailor Gaea. Gaea made it clear that after the fall of the Silver Millennium, Alkanphel would be the true ruler of this world, hence Sailor Gaea would still be the princess of this world if she were reborn as his daughter."

Barcas took up the explanation next, "After Metalia and Beryl were temporarily sealed away, Endymion, Serenity and her court's memories were altered so Endymion would have a second chance at life and happiness. Had he not reverted back to his evil self, the utopia of Crystal Tokyo would be standing when we of Cronos left this world to find the Advents. However, there were multiple incidents in the time stream that altered the course of history caused by a certain pink haired child belonging to Neo-Queen Serenity. Now that utopia is gone, and Sailor Gaea has been awakened once again to be this world's true heir."

"And where does that leave us?" asked Uranus. "We're all starting to remember everything and what was altered, so what does all of this mean for us?"

"It means that you all can shape a new future," said Amniculus. "You will continue to protect Princess Serenity, but Earth is now under the reign of Lord Alkanphel."

"So, I could rebuild the moon kingdom if I wished and you wouldn't have a problem with it?" asked Usagi.

"By all means, Majesty," said Purgstall, "you are free to do as you wish. If you wish to rebuild the Silver Millennium, we will not stop you. Just know that mine and my fellow lords loyalties lie with Alkanphel now."

* * *

Several hours later after an in-depth discussion on the security of the Tskino house and the search for the traitor, Rhiannon stepped into the lounge area across the meeting room.

"Rhiannon," Fred'rich stepped up to her side and he took her hand into his. "Go get some rest."

"I'm fine, Fred'rich," she replied and he squeezed her hand.

"Remember what we discussed last night. I won't argue with you, but you need to keep up your strength."

"Alright, I'll go rest," she kissed him and his arms automatically wrapped around her waist. They just stood there, enjoying the quiet moment in their embrace, continuing to kiss.

"Yeah! Grab that ass, Purgstall!" Venus's 'encouragement' ruined the mood and the couple saw Amniculus and the other Inner Senshi wrestling Venus down.

"Damn it idiot child of Aphrodite! Will you shut up!" Amniculus said too late as the couple parted from the room.

_I'll never get any peace with them around,_ Rhia mentally grumbled as she thought of ways to exact revenge on Venus.


	18. Helios and Elysian

**Riven-del**: Thank you to my lovely reviewers!

* * *

After leaving Cloud Gate and updating the Tskino's on the security of their house, the Sailor Senshi gathered in Usagi's room.

"I just thought of something," said Sailor Gaea, "where are fur balls 1 and 2? I haven't seen them since before the attack."

Venus was about to answer when said pair of cats began clawing at the window wanting to be let in.

"Where have you two been?" Usagi asked the two felines when she opened the window for them. "You missed out on a lot of stuff."

"We're sorry, Usagi-chan," said Luna before she noticed that all of the Senshi were gathered. "What's going on?"

"How about you two go first," said Jupiter.

"We detected a powerful outburst of negative energy," said Artemis. "We went to investigate the event ourselves; you won't believe where we detected it to be."

"Chiba's apartment," stated Uranus.

"How did you—"

"We'll explain later," said Gaea. "Please, continue."

"We went into his apartment," the white cat continued. "The place was empty, like he had moved out, but we sensed negative energy all over the place. So we went back to HQ and tried to analyze what the computers had gathered, until Helios sent us a message. He needs to see all of you in Elysian; we don't know what's going on but something very bad has happened there. After sending all the data gathered to Mercury's computer, we came straight here."

The girls then told their advisors what transpired the past few hours, their reactions being of shock and horror. Neither cat could believe Chiba could turn a complete 180 like that.

"We have to see Helios, immediately," said Luna.

"Hold on a moment," said Gaea and her eyes unfocused as she mentally reached out to the Zoanoid soldiers guarding the Tskino house. _The Sailor Senshi are going out with Usagi for a bit. Protect the house while they are absent. _

_ As you command, my Lady,_ the loyal soldiers replied.

Her gaze focused again and said, "Alright, the guard knows we're leaving with Usagi. We can teleport in front of the house. Princess, I think it would be best if you remained in your civilian form with the condition your in."

"You're right," said Mercury. "You need to rest as much as possible now, and no more fighting youmas until the baby arrives."

"I know all of that," Usagi gave them an exasperated glare at the two of them. "Why can't we teleport from here?"

"It's easier to teleport from outside than inside a building," Gaea explained. "Even the Zoalords prefer to teleport in the open air instead of inside a building."

"I guess that makes sense since you would be moving through solid objects," said Saturn.

With that the girls gathered outside and formed a circle around Usagi and the cats.

"**Sailor Teleport!**" In a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

A beautiful meadow surrounded the Senshi and cats, but the sky was eerily dark.

"Is this Elysian?" asked Luna.

"What happened here?" Usagi spoke. "Mamo-ru-" she had trouble not referring to her ex by his nickname, "said the place was beautiful and lively."

"Elysian is mourning," said Gaea, looking as though she were on the verge of crying herself. "Her prince has abandoned her, and she is mourning."

"My Princess," the voice of a young man said and they all turned around to see a young boy in white clothes, Helios. "Titania, I am sorry you had to see your kingdom in such sorrow. We all wished that Endymion had lived a peaceful life."

"Helios," Gaea's clothes changed to a light blue kimono with elegant dragon patterns and a new tiara of vines and leaves with a gem in the center of her forehead appeared. "It has been a long time, old friend." Memories of dreams from the Silver Millennium and earlier in her present life where she had ridden on the back of a Pegasus rushed into her mind. Helios frequently visited her in both lives, especially when she was but a young child. "Even back then, you knew Endymion was not right to rule Elysian. You often said that you could not reach him in his dreams."

"If only this meeting were like the old ones, Princess Titania," Helios bowed solemnly. "Elysian needs you now, and the Golden Crystal needs a new master."

"I accept responsibility over this realm and the beautiful dreams you protect with it, Helios. Take me to the Golden Crystal which the traitor had abandoned along with his once friends and loved ones."

"Then come, Princess and friends," Helios led them all to the Temple of Elysian. Inside, the Golden Crystal remained afloat in the center of the main room. Titania approached the Crystal herself, the other knowing she had to claim it herself.

She held her hands out before it and said, "Golden Crystal of Dreams, the source of joy and collector of beautiful dreams, I, Princess Titania of Gaea, take the right to rule Elysian in sight of Prince Endymion's betrayal! Accept me as your sovereign!"

Golden light enveloped Titania, changing her kimono to a gold color and multiple layers were added to the royal attire.

_I always knew I chose right when I picked you to be my heiress,_ she heard her patron. _Even at birth, you were always strong in heart and mind. You have always been capable of ruling both worlds if needed. _

The Golden Crystal fused with her transformation brooch and the light faded. Titania, now Princess of Elysian as well as Gaea, turned back to her fellow Senshi and they all bowed to her.

"Hail Titania, Princess of Elysian and Gaea" proclaimed Helios.


	19. Enter Guyver Gigantic

**Riven-del:** Sorry for the long wait, my lovely reviews and all those who are reading this. Been busy finishing up projects and with school work. Hopefully this makes up for the long wait.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Rhia demanded while nearly breaking through the metallic door of the command post in Cloud Gate late one night. "Usagi's been calling me scared to death about explosions near her house!"

"Neo-Zx-Tole has found his target," replied Lord Purgstall.

"Neo-Zx-Tole? I thought he wasn't ready to be released yet?"

"Dr. Barcas was pressed to finish the optimization, and with the aberration, Aptom, running around in Tokyo we have to take action."

"True enough; I'll contact the Senshi and move the Tskino's out of the area." _So Aptom—the Lost Number Dr. Barcas wants to dissect himself—is in my city. Of all nights for this to happen it had to be right after the fiasco with Endymion. _"It's just one thing after another for us, huh?"

"Indeed," her superior agreed. "Hopefully the Senshi will not have to get involved."

* * *

Tetsuro, Mizuki, Natsuki, and Shizu followed the two combatants on foot, not caring if they got caught by Cronos tonight.

_Sho, it has to be you,_ Mizuki kept telling herself, so sure that it was her old friend fighting the Zoanoid in the sky.

* * *

Sailor Gaea and the rest of the Senshi were running with the Tskino family, leading them away from the ongoing battle that threatened to destroy a good portion of Tokyo.

"Uranus," Gaea contacted the Wind Senshi via their comm link. "How are things looking?"

"The fight's moving towards us," the older soldier replied. "We're going to have to take a different route if we're going to stay out of the line of fire."

"In that case, we'll head towards Cloud Gate."

"Copy that. Keep the princess safe."

She shut her communicator off and said over her shoulder, "Change of plans, everyone! The fight's heading our way, so we're going to head towards Cloud Gate. Stick together!"

* * *

The group of four halted their chase as they saw the smaller of the two combatants fall from the sky.

"SHO!" Mizuki shouted with all her being.

* * *

On the other side of the world, in the Dead Sea Base, an enormous object pulsated.

_Mizuki…_

* * *

The Senshi and the family of four finally stopped at a park when Sailor Gaea felt a mental tug.

"Gaea?" said Mercury.

"I've got a bad feeling about this fight…" the newest soldier said. "Something big is about to happen."

"I'll go with you," Sailor Mars volunteered. "It'll be dangerous to go on your own."

"You read my mind perfectly, Mars."

* * *

The four teens found the fighter that fell from the sky, and it was not their friend Sho. It was some sort of insect Zoanoid that they had not seen before. It was badly injured with multiple laser wounds.

"That's not Fukamachi is it?" asked Natsuki.

"No it isn't," said Tetsuro, "but there's no doubt it was one of the two that were fighting in the sky…"

Just then, the creature transformed into a man with half of his face scarred.

"It's Aptom!" said Mizuki.

"That's Aptom?!"

The Lost Number in question woke up then. "Mizuki…Segawa…? What the hell are you all doing here?!"

"The Zoanoid did a real number on you," said Tetsuro. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter! Get out of here! What if Cronos finds you?"

"How'd you know…?"

"Oh! I remember!" said Natsuki. "You're that guy with the sunglasses that's been hanging around the apartment!"

"Seriously? So you've been watching us this entire time?"

"Get the hell out of here! From the way I see it, if Fukamachi is alive he'll come looking for you. If I kept an eye on you, I might see him sooner or later, that's the only reason. So go on and get out of here! Stop standing around and go before he shows up!"

"He…?" Tetsuro wanted to know more, but the arrival of Neo-Zx-Tole made him stop.

* * *

"Mars, remember: we don't get involved unless he goes after one of the civilians," Sailor Gaea whispered to her red cladded comrade.

"I understand, but you better tell us the whole story when we get back," replied the Fire Senshi. Gaea nodded and returned her attention to the situation at hand just as Neo-Zx-Tole blew off one of Aptom's arms and legs. The bigger Lost Number was about to give the death blast when a light show in the sky distracted everyone.

"The hell is that?!" asked Mars, but Gaea was just as clueless as her comrade when a giant object fell and landed behind the four humans below.

* * *

Lord Purgstall watched the scene unfold through Rhia's eyes. The Chrysalis that had been in the Dead Sea Base had teleported itself to Shinjuku, and had brought along Guyver III.

_I thought the Guyvers were dead!_ Rhiannon exclaimed at the sight of the black, sinister Guyver.

_I thought so as well, Rhia-chan,_ said Purgstall. _However, that isn't the current issue. _

_ If Guyver III and Neo-Zx-Tole start fighting, then things could get even uglier than they are now._ She knew what he was talking about and he was forever thankful that his beloved's heart was in the right place.

_Be careful, Rhiannon,_ he said before she turned her attention back to the scene.

* * *

Mizuki watched as Guyver III was beaten to a pulp and now laid on the ground unconscious. Shizu stood in Neo-Zx-Tole's way, protecting her master and longtime friend.

"Sho, please…" Mizuki whispered. The Lost Number's high frequency blades were out and he prepared to deliver the death blow to kill both Shizu and Guyver III.

"If you want to die together, then together you shall—."

"_Flame Sniper!_" An arrow of fire struck the Lost Number in the back. Everyone turned to where the attack came from and saw two Sailor Senshi.

"I believe this now warrants a royal ass kicking," said Sailor Gaea, shifting her war hammer into both of her hands. "What do you think, Mars?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Gaea!" said Mars.

"Sailor Mars and Sailor Gaea?" muttered Natsuki.

"You two frilly little princesses stay out of this!" an enraged Neo-Zx-Tole shouted at the two soldiers. "This is _my_ fight!"

In a blink of an eye, Gaea was in front of the Lost Number and broke his blade with her hammer. Neo-Zx-Tole howled in pain, since breaking the blade was like breaking a bone cleaning in two, and all Tetsuro could say was, "Holy shit!"

"This is the only warning you'll get," Sailor Gaea's hammer was now pointing in his face. "Leave the humans out of this. Keep it between you, Aptom, and Guyver III, understood?"

"If I don't?" the Lost Number grunted and if he were in his human form he would be gritting his teeth in pain and anger.

"You'll have to deal with ten pissed off Senshi which, and I guarantee this, won't be a fair fight for you."

One eerily silent moment passed before he grunted and nodded his head.

"Good, then—" Something pulsated and all eyes shot towards the giant object that now glowed. The seams opened like a cocoon, revealing something very tall and strongly resembled a Guyver.

"What is that?" demanded a shocked Mars.

"Sho…" Mizuki muttered. "You came back…"


	20. Unrest

"That's Guyver I? Ridiculous!" Neo-Zx-Tole took to the air and launched a volley of bio-missiles.

"Everyone get behind me!" Sailor Gaea Shouted and raised her hammer just as everyone had gathered behind her. "**Gaia Shield!**" A barrier similar to Saturn's Silence Wall appeared and the missiles pounded harmlessly at the barrier. "Huh?"

"What is it?" asked Tetsuro.

"Someone look at the new Guyver and tell me if he's doing anything."

Everyone save Gaea looked at the giant. "His arms are crossed and the bulges on his shoulders are glowing."

"Well I'll be damned."

"Gaea?" Mars inquired.

"He erected a barrier just when mine came up. Both barriers combined so both of us are deflecting the missiles."

"Are you serious?" said Tetsuro. The barrage of missiles stopped by then.

"Just watch," she lowered her hammer and the Guyver's arms lowered in sync with her.

"He moved in perfect sync with you," said Guyver III.

The new Guyver took to the air and easily dodged Neo-Zx-Tole's blade while punching the Lost Number at the same time.

* * *

Through the eyes of the Citiciss that was sent out some time ago, Lord Purgstall saw the new form of the Guyver for the first time.

_What is that?!_ The Citiciss was then killed by said Guyver before it had a chance to run. _Was that a Guyver? No, that form is different from what we've seen before. Also, the Guyvers should have perished at Mt. Minakami. I'll have to confirm this with my own eyes. _

* * *

Aptom saw Neo-Zx-Tole ascend into the sky higher and higher. He was wondering what the crazed Lost Number was planning until it dawned on him.

_That fool! He plans to use _that_?_

* * *

Purgstall also realized what the Lost Number was planning.

_If he uses _that _now…_

"Don't be foolish, Zx-Tole!" the Zoalord called out to the Lost Number. "Do you know what will happen if you release your power now?"

The answer was not what he was hoping to hear: "Of course I know. If I use my Blaster Tempest now, when the sun is rising, it will surpass one hundred million degrees. It will destroy the Guyvers, Aptom, and all of Tokyo! I'll die in the process, but I might as well go out with a bang!" Neo-Zx-Tole's wings were fully glowing along with the canon in the Lost Number's abdomen.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

The new Guyver's chest plates were open and the new variant of the mega smasher was fully charged.

"Everyone cover your eyes!" Gaea warned before both combatants fired their weapons into the sky.

The beams collided above Tokyo, one red and one blue. The red beam diminished against the blue beam which continued on into space.

The entire group on the ground was shocked to say the least.

_What power…_ Thought Mars.

Gaea tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

In North America, a college girl tossed and turned in her sleep, not knowing that her unrest and the mark glowing on her brow were signs of a new Senshi awakening.


	21. Damage Control

Gaea broke off from Mars when Usagi and the rest of the group came into sight.

"Where's she going?" asked Venus.

"Damage control," explained Mars. "Apparently a certain Zoalord decided to come out and watch the fight, but ended up too close to the blast in the sky. Gaea said she'll meet us tomorrow afternoon at the Tskino residence."

"I guess I'll have to get some shopping done in the morning," said Ikuko already compiling a mental shopping list.

* * *

After dropping her unconscious boyfriend off at the Medical Section, Rhiannon contacted Dr. Barcas.

"Remain in Japan," said the Elder Zoalord. "The rest of the Council shall convene in Arizona. Make sure Purgstall rests and recovers."

"I'll strap him to the bed if necessary, Doctor."

"Now, now. There's no need to get _that_ drastic." The communication ended with that before she could retort.

Seeing that there was nothing else she could do until morning, Rhiannon decided to go and check up on Fred'rich. One of the Zoanoids had telepathically informed her that he had been moved into his quarters, so that was where she headed. All of the current staff in Cloud Gate was currently busy doing damage control, so it came as no surprise to the Lady—as a majority of the world's populace called her—that she did not come across anyone on the floor hers and Fred'rich's quarters were located. After punching in the key code her love had given her a short time ago, she entered his quarters.

The light was on, and Rhiannon saw Fred'rich's room for the first time since she came to Could Gate months ago. The walls were mostly lined with book shelves, a plush chair was situated next to the window for reading in the sun light, and Fred'rich himself sat up awake in his bed minus his uniform.

"Rhiannon!" He said with a smile, but she could tell he knew he was going to get it. "Is Usagi-?"

"She and her family are fine, but _you_ are on bed rest until tomorrow afternoon," she replied firmly. She sat down on his bed. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when I sensed you were hurt?"

"Rhia, I-." He stopped himself upon seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't _ever_ do something so reckless again!" She was doing her best to hold back the sobs that threatened to come out at any moment, but doing so was difficult especially after what she began to remember from the last days of the Silver Millennium.

"Rhiannon," her love whispered and gently held her close to him. She didn't object to this, in fact it felt comforting to her to be so close to him.

* * *

_She had used the last of her energy to teleport herself and her husband from the battle in the Ganymede manor to the temple of Saturn. Her back arched and she screamed as contractions continued to assault her body. Fred'rich held his wife doing his best to help her. _

_ "Titania!" Lord Sin, Titania's foster father, hurried over to them. _

_ "She needs help," pleaded Fred'rich. "She has to deliver _now_!" _

_ "It is too late," Sailor Saturn suddenly appeared with Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus. "I am sorry, big sister." _

_ "Hotaru," Titania said weakly. "So, my children…I won't…" _

_ "It is time to sleep. Someday, in the new era, you will birth them." _

_ "No," the Lady of Ganymede began to weep, knowing that the end had come. Fred'rich held his wife, silently weeping as well. Silent tears trailed down Sin's face, knowing that he would never get to meet his grandchildren. _

_ The Silence Glaive was raised, and Saturn slowly lowered it. And the silver era of peace died…_

* * *

Rhiannon clung to Fred'rich's chest sobbing. She knew she was to be a mother in the Silver Millennium, but never would she ever have imagined that she would have been in labor when the Glaive fell that day. Her love's embrace tightened; he too remembered that day.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered. She nodded, continuing to hold onto him as though if she let go she would lose him. They both slowly laid down together, Fred'rich turning the lights off using his telekinesis—a power only shared among the Zoalords and the children of Alkanphel. He gently stroked her hair and kissed the crown of her skull. "In the future, we can try to have a family again."

"Do you want that?"

"Yes; when this mess with Endymion is over, I want to settle down with you again."

A silent moment passed before she said, "I love you, Fred'rich von Purgstall."

"And I love you, Rhiannon Maaka."


	22. Before the Storm

Rhia woke up before Fred'rich the next morning. He was sound asleep, and she wanted him to stay that way for a little longer. She lightly kissed him and slowly wiggled out of his embrace on her. Again checking to make sure he was still asleep, she made her way quietly across the room to the door. Quietly closing the door behind her, Rhia made sure it was locked before she went to her room.

After washing herself and donning on fresh clothes, she went to the command post and began reading the reports concerning Public Relations. Soon she was receiving update after update from various Zoanoids working in Cloud Gate.

A mental tug pulled her out of her readings and Rhia recognized her father's mental signature.

_Yes, Father. What is it? _

_ Rhia, the Thirteenth Zoalord, Imakarum Mirabilis, will be arriving in your Section soon,_ said Lord Alkanphel. _He knows of your identity as Sailor Gaea, but not of your relationship with Fred'rich. _

_ We'll have to tell the rest of the Council sooner or later about mine and Fred'rich's relationship. He has already expressed his desire to settle down with me when the problem known as Endymion is over. _

_ You know I have no objection to your relationship; I only want to see you happy again. Preferably for the rest of your life with a big family. _

_ I know, and—_ a stabbing pain in her chest abruptly caused her to sever their link and force her to double over. She clutched her heart, not hearing her father's worried inquiries. She was barely even aware that she had hit the call button.

"Medical….help…"

Gaea's scream rang in her mind before she slipped into merciful unconsciousness.

* * *

Rei sat before the fire, trying to find Mamoru's whereabouts, when Gaea's symbol appeared. Then it turned to Rhia withering in pain. Her eyes widened and a pit formed in her stomach.

She tried to get ahold of her through the communicator, but when she got no response she contacted the one person she knew what was going on.

* * *

Ami never imagined that she would be as worried as she was right now. Sailor Pluto had come to her and told her to transform before teleporting her to Cloud Gate's Medical Section, that had been hours ago.

Currently, she was doing her best to stabilize Rhiannon while at the same time, figure out the source of the woman's pain. The symptoms appeared to be very similar to when the Dead Moon Circus took over Elysian, but the pain was much more intense for Rhia. After hours of work, she finally managed to slow the woman's breathing to a calmer pace. She still couldn't pinpoint where the pain originated from, but the Soldier of Mercury knew damned well it had something to do with Endymion.

* * *

In Natsuki's apartment, the most wanted fugitives felt a sense of dread suddenly creep upon them, even Agito Makishima felt it.

"What's going on?" asked Mizuki, completely afraid now when she was happy merely seconds ago.

"I don't know, but I get this weird feeling…" said Sho Fukamachi.

"That something _very_ bad is happening," said Tetsuro. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling that someone named Chiba Mamoru has something to do with this sudden dread."

"Chiba Mamoru? The man with a price on his head for raping one of Lady Rhiannon's friends?" said Shizu. "For some reason, I think the same thing too."


	23. Titania's Generals

Endymion stood in the temple of Elysian, trying to force the Golden Crystal to come to him. So far, the so called Princess was doing her best to prevent him from taking what was rightfully his.

_You can't last for long, Titania,_ he mused. _I_ will_ have my crystal back. _

He was so focused on tearing away the crystal from her that he didn't notice his pocket glowing.

* * *

_Rhia was barely aware of anything. She held the Golden Crystal closely, feeling someone trying to take it away from her by force. _

You will not take my crystal, Endymion, _she promised before another wave of pain racked her body. _

…ss…rincess….Princess…Princess Titania! _A male voice called out. _

Who's there? _She asked before four men appeared. All four wore nearly the exact same uniform, except the leader with flaxen long hair wore a cape. _

We are the Four Generals of the Golden Kingdom,_ the leader said, _and, in light of Endymion's betrayal, your guard. I am the General of the North, Kunzite.

I am the General of the South, Zoisite, _said the man with a pony tail. _

I am the General of the East, Nephrite,_ said the more robust man of the group. _

And I am the General of the West, Jadeite, _said the man with short hair. _

Generals…?_ A brief memory flashed in her mind of the four men. _

We wish to aide you, my Princess,_ Kunzite continued. _Currently we are trapped in our respective stones that the traitor still carries on his person. We know where he is, but we can do nothing in our current state. My lady, please revive us so we may carry out our duty to you and the planet!

_She didn't need to think on the matter; she had to do something to stop Endymion. The Golden Crystal glowed brightly and she said, _Golden Crystal, hear my plea! Revive the Four Generals that have remained loyal to Gaea!

I, General Kunzite, pledge my loyalty to Princess Titania, true heir to Gaea.

I, General Zoisite, pledge my loyalty to Princess Titania.

I, Nephrite, also pledge my loyalty to the Princess of Gaea.

I, Jadeite of the West, swear my loyalty to Princess Titania.

_Threads of gold light connect the Generals to their Princess and the pledges to the traitor were shattered. _

* * *

The four stones flew out of Endymion's pocket when he felt the pain of a bond shatter. Around him stood the Four Generals of Gaea revived.

"Endymion," said Kunzite with much malice in his tone, "you're under arrest for treason to the crown and the planet."

"Damn it," muttered the traitor before he vanished in a flurry of dust.

"How long do you think it will take him to notice the burns on his body?" asked Kunzite a moment later.

"Not long, I'd guess," said Jadeite with a smile.

"We had better tend to the Princess," said Kunzite. "Now that Elysian has expelled and sealed itself from him, we will not have to worry about him coming back."

"Wait," said Helios, stepping out of the shadows clutching his left arm and sporting multiple injuries. "The traitor did more than attempt to tear away the crystal."

"Helios!" The Generals rushed over to the priest, Zoisite being the one closest to him in order to assess the injuries.

"He released negative energy into Elysian," the priest continued. "He has poisoned the Mother Patron. We need to bring both Princess Titania and Serenity here and use both crystals before it becomes worse!"


	24. Two New Senshi?

Usagi found herself in the temple of Elysian with Rhia and both were in their princess forms.

"What's going on, Rhia?" the moon princess asked the older girl.

"I'm not sure."

"Princesses," the four generals appeared along with an injured Helios and Usagi nearly screamed at the sight of four enemies that should have been dead.

"Don't worry, Usagi, they're on our side now," Rhia explained. "They have sworn loyalty to me and Gaea."

"Princess Serenity, Princess Titania," said Helios, "the mother planet has been poisoned. Please, use your powers in this temple and cleanse the evil the traitor has poisoned the mother patron with."

"Then let's go already!" Rhia took off towards the center of the temple with the other six following behind her. In the center of the temple was a round alter with light shining down through the sky lite above. Most would consider this alter strange, since most alters were rectangular in shape, but Gaea's alter was round for a reason. Rhia approached the alter and held out the Golden Crystal before it. "**Golden Crystal Power!**"

Usagi stood to the right of the alter and said, "**Silver Crystal Power!**"

Both crystals glowed and a pillar of light appeared. Rhia closed her eyes and began to destroy every particle of negative energy she found, but soon she and Usagi both found that there was too much for them to destroy and they did not have enough power to do so.

_It's spreading too fast for us to destroy it,_ thought Rhia. _There's no way we can keep this up without killing ourselves and Gaea._

"Then let us help you," two more girls appeared, but neither Usagi nor Rhia could see them clearly. They were clearly Sailor Senshi and powerful ones as well. Both of the new comers had their own crystals out and held it before the alter. "**Platinum Crystal Power!**"

"**Bronze Crystal Power!**"

The light became blinding once the two new Senshi added their crystals' strength to theirs. The negative energy was eradicated in a matter of seconds.

"It's time for the comet and sun to awaken," one of the two said. "The call has been sounded."

"We'll meet again soon, Serenity and Titania," the other said and they both disappeared from Elysian.

* * *

Rhia awoke in Cloud Gate to find Fred'rich holding her hand in a near death grip.

"Fred'rich von Purgstall is there a reason you're trying to break my hand," she deadpanned and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I am relieved you are feeling better, Lady Rhiannon," an unknown voice said from the door way. The man wore silver armor, a black body glove, and a black and red cape. His raven tresses flowed down past his shoulders, and his eyes were covered with a wraparound visor. Fred'rich pulled back and stepped out of Rhia's line of sight.

"Imakarum Mirabilis," said Rhia before she turned her attention to Fred'rich. "How long have I been out?"

"Most of the day," said Sailor Mercury whom was turning off the machines that had been monitoring the Earth Senshi moments before. "Pluto came and brought me here soon after you started convulsing."

"Convulsing…?" What happened in Elysian came back to her. "Mercury, call a Senshi meeting right now. I have a feeling that there was more to the Silver Millennium than we originally thought."

"What's going on?" Mirabilis asked confused but was ignored by the two girls.

"Come, I'll explain the situation," Fred'rich led his fellow Zoalord out of the room and began to tell the newest member of the Council of Twelve a heavily edited version of what was going on.


	25. What Is Real?

**Riven-del**: Okay, first off: sorry for the delay in updates. Second: I know this chapter is a little bit hapazard, but the next chapter will hopefully clean up the confusion from this. I've actually been stuck on my writings lately (a result of over working my muse and my brain before finals week), so please be patient as I will be writing at a slower pace for now. Until next time, enjoy!

* * *

"Alkanphel has already explained to me that Rhiannon is Sailor Gaea and her friend is Sailor Moon," said Mirabilis. "He also explained that all of the Senshi are reincarnated warriors from a lost era called the Silver Millennium. Does the current situation have anything to do with the fugitive, Endymion, as well as the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes, it has everything to do with both." Lord Purgstall said while leading Mirabilis to the command center of Cloud Gate. "Hopefully when the Senshi are done with their meeting they will update us with what their findings."

"That could take hours; hours in which the Guyvers could make a move to shaken Cronos in the view of the public."

"What is your main concern, Lord Mirabilis?"

"My concern is that the Guyvers and this Endymion could attack in two different places at the same time, which could leave Ms. Tskino vulnerable should the Senshi and the Cronos guard be called away."

"The Senshi will always be by Usagi's side, if not leave their strongest to defend her should something come after her. However, they will not step into our problem with the Guyvers unless it is _absolutely_ necessary."

"What would it take for _that_ to happen?"

"I would rather not know. If that does happen, then the situation is _dire_."

* * *

Usagi and the rest of the Senshi were in her living room discussing what transpired in Elysian and the two new Senshi. The four Inners were focused on the fact that the four Shinntou were back, and the Outers were concerned with the presence of two new Sailor soldiers.

"I just realized something," said Rhiannon and everyone stopped talking. "Those two new soldiers, their uniforms were very different. One had Spartan like armor mixed with the usual fuku, and the other looked like a gypsy with a long skirt instead of a fuku."

"Oh no fair!" whined Minako. "How come they get different outfits than us?"

"_Because their nations were not part of the Silver Alliance,_" the Earth princess spoke before realizing she had spoken. Her eyes widened and her symbol glowed as more memories flooded her mind. The rest of the group had also been affected, but not as much as her.

"Rhia-chan! What are you remembering?" asked Setsuna. "Do you know what we can't remember?"

She didn't answer, but her face contorted into a very pissed expression.

"What treachery is this?!" she suddenly shouted and turned into her princess form.

A bright light blinded them for a moment before they found themselves on the moon and in their Shenshi forms.

"How…?" Uranus managed to say in her shock.

"Rhia, you're _this_ powerful?!" said Mars, but Titania wasn't listening to her companions.

"Show yourself, Queen Selene!" she all but shouted towards the ruins of the Moon Palace. "I remember everything, including your betrayal!"

The Senshi gasped and the queen of old appeared.

"Princess Titania," the queen said solemnly.

"Traitor," she replied with anger. "You tricked my father into thinking he was protecting these girls when you sent us all to be reincarnated. You didn't tell him that you were influencing the future and trying to create a utopia that wouldn't even last after Serenity stepped down."

"What?!" Sailor Pluto nearly screeched. The Time Guardian then realized that she had never looked into the future after Serenity retired from the throne. She then began to wonder why she didn't and how did Titania know of this.

"Crystal Tokyo would have continued to stand and stayed under the reign of my bloodline while Alkanphel raged his war against the Advents," Queen Selene countered.

"But it would fall when Small Lady took the throne. Have you forgotten that should an era of a utopia exist, then there is an era of hell? There wouldn't be anything left on Earth for the soldiers that went into the war to return to!

"Not only that, you had to go and alter our memories to forget the atrocities the bastard heir Endymion committed! Gaea would never fully accept him as king in Crystal Tokyo because not only of his crimes, but also because he is the son of _your_ sister, Nehelenia, and an Elysian prince who had been engaged to _my_ _mother_, Queen Terra of Gaea! He was never Prince of Gaea!"

"What?!" said Mercury.

"You mean…?" said Neptune.

"We have been living a lie the entire time since we accepted our positions as Senshi," said Titania. "Explain yourself, Selene."

"What of you, Titania? Were you not born out of wedlock?" asked Selene.

"I may have been conceived out of wedlock, but Gaea guided my mother to her soul mate, my father, Alkanphel. You know he was the true King back then; my mother's family only guarded Gaea and was royalty only through title. He is the only one that could sire a Sailor Senshi to defend Gaea because he _is_ Gaea's son."

"WHAT?!" all the Senshi behind her shouted.

"However, nothing explains why you erased Sailors Solaris and Comet from our memories," Titania continued. "I know they were not part of the Alliance, but there is no reason to erase our memories of them. Tell us, Selenity! What is your _real_ agenda?"

"I do not answer to _you_!"

"Then you shall answer to _me_," said a familiar voice. Alkanphel stood to the side, apparently angered from what he had learned. "I trusted you, Selene. I trusted you to protect _all_ of the Senshi, including my daughter, when you prepared to have them reincarnated. Give me one _good_ reason why I shouldn't destroy your star seed."

"I did it so Serenity could become Sailor Cosmos, the most powerful Senshi in existence! My bloodline would then rule the galaxy—"

"Are you stupid, woman?" the First Zoalord cut in. "The position of Sailor Cosmos _is_ _not _passed down the bloodline; it is a position that must be earned by the most pure and true soldier! Your granddaughter will never be Sailor Cosmos because she _isn't pure_ and never will be." He held out his hand and began to glow in a golden color.

"No! She will be Cosmos! She will—!" Queen Selene vanished, with only her star seed left behind to float into Alkanphel's outstretched palm.

"You should have passed on long ago," he said and the star seed also vanished. "I'll let the Galaxy Cauldron decide your fate." He turned to his daughter and her comrades.

"Father," Titania said, finally relaxing somewhat.

"It appears that there is a lot of work to be done."


End file.
